5:00 AWESOMENESS SEASON 2!
by joekexlaeysamxams
Summary: We're back and better than ever with season 2! With an all new THE ROOM, and all new studio, as well as all-new fans! But with the same old comedy you all love!
1. Episode 1 Season 2 begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, FF, TWEWY, Coca cola products, OCs that belong to the fans, etc. I own everything that's obviously mine. **

**xxxxXxxxx**

**5:00 awesomeness isn't responsible for any injuries caused from reading this. Side effects to reading this fanfiction include but are not limited to: Confusion, nausea, headaches, anger issues, extreme moments of sadness, cringing, muscle spasms, head explosion, or death by laughter. If you have a history of seizures or severe health issues, ask your doctor before reading as this fanfiction may not be right for you.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**Thank you all for returning for season 2 of 5:00 AWESOMENESS! I really appreciate it!**

**Wanna read season 1? Head down to ww w . 500 awesome ness .yolasite. co m for all your awesome needs!**

**(without the spaces, of course)**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**WARNING! You will probably not know what the heck is going on here unless you've read season 1. Head to the website listed above to avoid head-explosion…**

**You've been warned.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

Joe: HEY YALL!

Kexlaey: SUP HOMIES!

Sam: HOWDY PARTNERS!

Everyone: *glares at Sam* Howdy partners? Really?

Sam: What? I ran outta ideas…

Joe: ... Right… *CLAPS* ANYWHOODLE, we'd like to welcome you all back to the world's best fanfiction…

Kexlaey: The one that exaggerates things like "world's best"…

Everyone: 5:00 AWESOMENESS! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!

Joe: Okay, so to start the-

Arilla: Hey! Where were you in the first place?

Joe: Well, I-

Luckycool9: Yeah! How come we haven't heard from you since… since…

Satinvix: SINCE FEBUARY!

Everyone: YEAH!

Random audience guy: Yeah!

Random bug: *flies into studio* YEAH!

Moogle: KUPO!

Kexlaey: HEY! I thought I defenestrated you a long time ago!

Emjax (who is… A penguin?): YEAH!

Everyone: *turns to Emjax* Why are you a-

Joe: *cough* LONG STORY! Anywhoodle, *clears throat* Well, you see, once season 1 was deleted, I took the opportunity to create a website, learn a language, and take a much needed break.

Random audience guy: A 3 MONTH BREAK?

Joe: Yes, a 3 month break. AXAV! AVA! THROW THAT AUDIENCE MEMBER IN (dramatic pause) _**THE ROOM! **_(cue dramatic music and lightning bolts)

Xylter: Hey, you added lightning!

Scoobycool9: And a dramatic pause!

Kexlaey: That's right! The whole studio has been re-done!

Sam: We tore the old studio down, stole the crown jewels, sold those for ransom, and made a new uber-pretty studio!

Everyone: _What boy says "uber pretty"?_

Joe: I even added some extra torture and surprises to (dramatic pause) _**THE ROOM! **_(cue dramatic music and lightning)

Kexlaey: We even have a brand-new library!

*crickets*

Kexlaey: With a ton of books!

*crickets*

Kexlaey: And also curly fries!

Everyone: CURLY FRIES? :'D

Joe: *stomach growls* Blasted curly fries… Alright, curly fries aside, it's time to bring in the victims~! Everyone, put your hands, feet, legs, teeth, and all other parts of your body together for….

* L*

Joe: ORGANIZATION XIII!

Audience: *spazzes out*

_POOF!_

Audience: *goes quiet*

Org. XIII: Uuuuuuuugh… *drools*

Luxord and Lexaeus (slouching): *slapping eachother limply*

Vexen: I dunno, whadda you wanna do?

Xigbar: I dunno, whadda you wanna do?

Xaldin: I dunno, whadda you wanna do?

Demyx: I dunno, whadda you wanna do?

Xemnas: I dunno whadda you wanna do?

Zexion: I dunno whadda you wanna do?

Marluxia (notices audience): I dunno whadda yo- I… *stands up* I KNOW WHAT I WANNA DO!

Xaldin: Marluxia, for the last time. We aren't raiding Aqua's underwear drawer… Again…

Aqua: SO IT _WAS_ YOU WHO STOLE IT!

Org. XIII: HUH? *looks up*

Xemnas: Are we really?

Demyx: JOE! *tackles Joe* JOE JOE JOE JOE JOE!

Joe: Get offa me, dude! You're confusing the new fans!

(Side note: Yes, Joe and Demyx are a couple. It happened during season 1.)

Emjax: Grrrrrr…..

Ilikethewordpie: Wait, why are the organization guys HAPPY to be here?

Xigbat: We're BORED OUT OF OUR MINDS!

Xemnas: Tetsuya Nomura won't let Kingdom Hearts be finished yet, so what's the point of fighting Heartless?

Axel: We've been sitting around the castle for AGES, bored out of our minds!

Saix: I gained 20 POUNDS, dude! 20!

Joe: well, if there's one thing we don't have on this show, it's boredom.

Everyone: WOO!

Joe: NOW LET'S GO OVER SOME RULES!

Everyone: …

xxxxXxxxx

Joe: Okay, if you're a new reader, you need to know that, if you are to submit dares, you NEED to FOLLOW THESE RULES!

Everyone: *nods*

Joe: Okay, since I don't feel like writing in dialogue, my robot/giraffe/butler will hand you all the rule sheets.

Giraffe robot butler: *passes out sheets*

THE RULES!

Keep your dares around the T rating- doing _unmentionable _things is against the rules.

NO yaoi/yuri- **Saying something is okay**, but any yaoi/yuri-like actions are against rules. However, YOUR submitted OC can be used however you want. Any yaoi/yuri actions MUST be kept around the T rating (no rated R junk!) and amongst YOUR OCs. No yaoi/yuri actions against other people's OCs or the Kingdom Hearts cast.

No one shall call Marluxia gay… cuz' he's awesome like that.

If you fail to complete a dare, you WILL be thrown into THE ROOM. However, if THE ROOM is for some reason destroyed, not tormenting enough, or not usable, an alternative punishment will be used.

You have to be awesome

Dares can't be permanent- the longest a dare can last is 3 episodes. (Because Joe tends to forget dares after 3 episodes… XD)

If you submit a dare that breaks the rules, the dare won't be written in the next story

Some dares won't be gotten to until the next episode or until later on. Some dares might also be forgotten or lost. If that is the case, re-submit a dare and it'll happen eventually.

Luxord: Since when are there that many rules?

Joe: Kinda got lost in the moment…

Emjax (still a penguin XD): HEY! SO AM I GONNA BE A PENGUIN FORVER OR WHAT?

Organization XIII: Is that Emjax?

Emjax: NO! IT'S PINNOCHIO. OF COURSE IT'S ME!

Axel: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the iceburg…

Emjax: IF I WEREN'T A PENGUIN-

Joe: *snaps fingers*

_POFF!_

Emjax (back to normal): *mauls Axel*

Joe: Gotta love violence.

Everyone: Yeeeeeah…

Axel: NOOOOO! NOT THE NOSE! THAT'S MAH SMELLIN' NOSE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Joe: Well, be sure to submit your dares and GET THIS PARTAY STARTED!

Kexlaey: See you next time on….

Everyone: 5:00 AWESOMENESS!

**xxxxXxxxx**

**THAT'S RIGHT! WE'RE BACK AND BADDER THAN EVER!**

**WOO!**

**Submit your dares in the comments or PM them to me!**

**Also, in the event the show is ever removed again, go to w w w .5 0 0awe some asite .c om **

**SAYONARA!**


	2. Episode 2 Oh, no Not again

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, FF, TWEWY, etc. I also don't own the OCs made by the fans.**

**You know what I own.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**I apologize if this episode isn't making you die of laughter, I'm a little rusty… ^.^U**

**Also, for some dumb reason, it didn't show the website… . CURSE YOU, !**

**Here it is:**

**Www**

**.**

**500awesomeness**

**.**

**Yolasite**

**.**

**Com**

**Without the "enter"s, of course.**

**If THIS doesn't show up (again…) then PM me a request for the website link and I'll PM it back. :D**

**xxxxXxxxx**

Joe: We're back with the first really real episode of…

Everyone: 5:00 AWESOMENESS!

Axel: And after my recent mauling, I'm not too happy to be back. I'd rather be back in the castle that never was on my 3DS…

Joe: Shaddup, ya weenie! We're gonna have fun today!

Axel: And by "we", you mean "you."

Joe: Exactly!

xxxxXxxxx

Joe: Alright, now, there's one thing I didn't mention in the starter episode. On this show, we have guest stars! If you're a new reader that totally ignored my warning signs and you're risking your mind, you just found that out! If you're a returning reader, chances are, I'm ticking you off by going over all these reminders and you're shaking the computer screen screaming, "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"

Kexlaey: So, without further ado, we'd like to welcome our very first guest star…..

*lights flash off*

Announcer guy: THE GENIE! OF THE LAMP!

*smoke machines spit blue smoke everywhere*

*spotlight flashes on*

*fireworks blow everywhere*

Joe: NO! THOSE ASHES ARE GONNA GET IN MY ITALIAN CARPETING!

*neon signs flash everywhere*

Genie: HEEEEEEY! I'm finally here!

Joe: *sobbing* My… *sniff* My… Carpet… My beautiful carpet… Ruined… *sniff*

Genie: So, what am I here for again?

Kexlaey: You're here to read the dares, dipthong.

Genie: Oh! Right! Sorry, I'm a little confused…

Kexlaey: Just read the cards, dude.

Genie: Okay! Our very first reviewer for season two is… SATHEROTH335!

FX man: *about to light fireworks*

Joe: NO! WAIT!

*fireworks go off*

*ashes fall to the carpet*

Joe: Not again… *whimpers*

**Satheroth335: **Xemnas: i herby dub thee sir mansex!

Sir Mansex: What? *brain spark* OH NO. NOT AGA-

Satheroth: NEXT DARE!

**Satheroth335: **Xigbat: How come you sound like a surfing pirate?

Xigbar (wait, why's he wearing a fedora and trench coat?): You wanna know why I sound like a surfing pirate?

Everyone: *nods*

Xigbat: It was a dark and stormy night… Well, actually, it was a cloudy afternoon… Anyways, I was at the beach with a few friends… And Jennifer Aniston… Just surfing along on my surfboard like any other highschool kid… When all of a sudden, a shark came along and bit my arm off. My friend-

Kexlaey: Is he telling that Soul Surfer story?

Xigbar: And then I ripped the arm off my Barbie doll and-

Joe: XIGBAR! You've failed to complete the dare! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! *evil grin*

Xigbar: Then my dad put this handle on my surfboard and-

Joe: AVA! AXAV! Take Xigbar to… (dramatic pause) THE ROOM! (dramatic music and lightning)

Xigbar: And that's how I won the surfing contest! Hey, where we going?

Ava: You'll see soon enough… *opens door*

Random audience guy: *runs out of the room totally pale* HELP MEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAUGH! MOMMYYYYYY! *jumps out window*

Joe: Oh, yeah… Forgot about him…

Xemsha: Joe? What exactly did you put in there?

Joe: Oh, nothing too much…

Axav and Ava: *tosses Xigbar into THE ROOM*

Xigbar: What the-?

*large growl comes from behind Xigbar*

Xigbar: -Crap. *turns around* HOLY SHI-

*door slams shut*

Genie: *gulp* What kind of show IS THIS?

Joe: An awesome one. NOW READ THE DARES OR SUFFER!

Genie: AGH! Alright! Geez!

**Satheroth335:** Xalden: you sure your names not Bob marly? Cause its that for chapter 2 and 3!

Bob Marly: (sarcastic) oh HAHAHA. Haven't heard THAT one before. HOW ORIGINA- *potato hits Xaldin* OW! WHAT THE FRUITCAKE?

Griffin (holding a potato launcher): *laughs* HAHAHAHA! It works!

**Satheroth335: **Vexen: creepy old perv! Go throw yourself into a volcano with no way to save yourself

Vexen: Creepy? OLD? PERV? None of that is true!

Roxas: well, you are pretty old…

Vexen: QUIET, YOU! UNLESS YOU WANNA BECOME MY NEXT EXPERIMENT…

Xion: Creepy!

Vexen: BUT-

Axel: THAT'S JUST WHAT A PERV WOULD SAY!

Vexen: I hate you all…

Ihateyouall: Yes?

Vexen: ACTUALLY, THANKS FOR THE VOLCANO DARE! I THINK I'M GONNA GO DO IT NOW!

Axel: *giggles* Dude that sounded so wrong… You PERV.

Vexen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! *runs out the door*

Joe: CAMERA CREW! FOLLOW HIM!

_At the volcano…_

Vexen: GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! *tips over into volcano and burns in lava* AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THE PAIN! THE PAAAAAAAIN!

Everyone: Eeesh, that's gotta hurt…

Vexen (offscreen): *eyeballs explode* AAAAAAAUGH! MY EYEBALLS!

Everyone: OOOOOOOH! That's gotta hurt!

Robot Giraffe: *takes kids out of room* Kids, you shouldn't be watching this…

Vexen: *sinks into lava* AAAAAAAAGH!

Axel: *eating popcorn*

Roxas: Axel, how can you WATCH this?

Xion: This is repulsive!

Axel: I burnt him to death before, so I'm quite used to it…

Joe, Satinvix, Xemsha, Emjax, and all the other OCs that think this stuff is comedy: *sitting next to Axel, also eating popcorn* HAHAHAHA! Look at him scream!

Emjax: *crying from laughing so hard* I-I'm gonna die! XDDD

Arilla: SORA! THIS IS TOO SCARY! *glomps Sora with an, "I'm not really scared, but, hey what the crap?" look*

Vexen: *goes under*

Everyone:

All the people who were laughing: Awww, it's over already?

Demyx: *hiding under couch* For the love of all that is holy…

xxxxXxxxx

**Satheroth335:** Lexaeus: can you/will you lift the studio?

Lexaeus: *walks outside*

Everyone: …

*****Building shakes*

Everyone: ! *heads to the window*

Lexaeus: *holds the building up with one finger*

Everyone:

Lexaeus: Hey, a penny. *tosses studio into the air, grabs penny, and catches studio*

Everyone: O_OU

Lexaeus: *sets building down*

Scoobycool 9: remind me to never get Lexaeus mad…

Lexaeus: *comes back into the room*

Everyone: *takes one step away from Lexaeus*

**Satheroth335: **Zexion: You're safe, my sexy Zexy! Ever read the highschool of the dead?

Zexion: Highschool of the Dead? O.O I HAVEN'T READ THAT! *runs away to the library Kexlaey mentioned earlier*

Fangirls: HOW DARE YOU CALL ZEXION SEXY ZEXY! ONLY WE CAN DO THAT! *climbs onto stage*

Joe: *hits button*

*Giant fly swatter swats the fangirls off the stage*

Joe: Hmm. Maybe the giant fly swatter WAS a good idea, after all…

Xams: I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!

Joe: *hits button*

*fly swatter swats Xams*

Joe: Yep. Definitely a good idea…

xxxxXxxxx

**Satheroth335: **Saix: You will be turned into a puppy, if its okay with the rules. If not, you get to go into THE ROOM!

Saix: *gulp*

Joe: *reading through rulebook* Well, as long as it isn't perma- OH WHO GIVES A FRUITCAKE ABOUT RULES? I LOVE PUPPIES! *snaps fingers*

_POOF!_

Saix (now a puppy): *facepaws* Grrrrrr… Bark bark (not again!)

**Satheroth335: **Axel, show us your keyblade (kh3d)

Joe, Sam, Xams, and Kexlaey: WHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA A A AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAT?

Joe: WHAT THE FRUITCAKE!

Sam: AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, THOUGH?

Kexlaey: WHY DO YOU HAVE A FREAKING KEYBLADE?

Xams: WE SAW YOU DIE! WE SAW YOU ALL DIE! YOU WERE DEAD! D. E. D! DEAD! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BACK INTO THE GAME AND GET A FRIGGING KEYBLADE!

Axel: What, you didn't know? *summons uber cool keyblade*

Everyone: OOOOOOH! *o*

Joe: HOLY $#^&! HOLY $#^&!

Kexlaey: OH. MY.

Sam: What the-?

Xams: WHOA…

Everyone else who had no idea Axel had that: How did he-? When did he-? Who did he-? Why is he-?

_Several hours later…_

Joe: *sitting at laptop* Why… *sniff* Why are there no English cut scenes on YouTube?

Emjax: It's okay, Joe… I'm here for ya.

Joe: *sniff* Emjax?

Emjax: Yeah?

Joe: Go… *sniff* Go eat a brick…

Axel: Okay! Can we get on with the show, now? I'm tired of Sora and Riku clinging to my keyblade, now…

Sora and Riku: *clings to axel's Keyblade*

Sora: RIKU! LOOK! He uses the same cherry-scented Keyblade polish we do!

Riku: NO WAY! Look at the keychain on it! It's a mini Chakram!

Sora and Riku: *huggles Keyblade* Suuuuuu shinyyyyy…

Axel: Get off! *tries to pry Sora and Riku away*

Genie: I agree with red hedgehog, over there! We really should be getting on with the show! _So I can get the heck outta here… _

Joe: Alright… *sniff* Read the next dare…

**Satheroth335: **Demyx: Now that it's summer, you wanna go swimming, huh?

Demyx: Wait a minute… ITS SUMMER HERE?

Everyone: *nods*

Demyx: HOLY FUDGE MONKEYS! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS SUMMER! WE DON'T HAVE SEASONS BACK IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS! CAN WE GO SWIMMING? CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE?

Joe: Hmmmm… *IDEA!* OH! I KNOW!

Everyone: Hmmmmmmm?

Joe: For the next episode, we should go to Cabacana, my huge vacation resort!

(Side note for all new readers: The show isn't filmed on Earth, it's filmed on the planet Aleatoire, on which Joe is the Supreme Overlord of Everything, and Aleatoire's most wanted criminal… It's a long story…)

Demyx: REALLY?

Luxord: That actually sounds pretty exciting!

Xion: YES! I get to see Luckycool9 _shirtless! _

All the little kids: *jumps up and down* SWIMMING! SWIMMING!

Xigbat: Sweet! I get to catch some waves!

Larxene: And I get to zap the $#^& outta Sir Mansex over there!

Sir Mansex: HEY!

Joe: Then it's settled! Next episode, we'll all be heading down to Cabacana!

xxxxXxxxx

**Sathroth335: **Luxord: you must be good at Yu-Gi-Oh if your weapon is cards!

Luxord: I am. *holds up a Yu-Gi-Oh card*

**Sathroth335: **

**Larxene: **im gona chop off your antenna things in your hair

Larxene: You'd do that for me? OH THANK YOU!

Everyone: ?

Larxene: These stupid things won't stay down! And they won't cut off, either! They're too hard! They broke 5 PAIRS OF SCISSORS already! 5!

Everyone: Holy enchilada…

Sathroth: *takes out chainsaw*

Xion: HEY! THAT'S MY CHAINSAW!

Sathroth: *slices off antennae*

Larxene: HUZZAH!

Everyone: HUZZAH! THE BUG LADY IS GONE!

**Sathroth335: **Marluxia: (burns his flower garden down)

Marluxia: *sniff* Hey, do you guys smell… *sniff sniff* flowers? *sniff sniff sniff* BURNING? *spins around* HOLY $#^&! MY FLOWERS! NOOOOOOO! DEMYX! DO SOMETHING!

Demyx: RIGHT! *runs into brick wall* X_X

Marluxia: VEXEN?

Vexen: *still dead*

Marluxia: THE WATER GUY?

The water guy: *being mauled by Larxene*

Larxene: I WANT MY MONEY BACK! I HATE THAT CHEAP TAP WATER, YOU KNOW THAT! I WANT THE WATER FROM MOUNT RYUK! ( Anyone know who Ryuk is? Hm? Do ya? DO YA? Ah, nevermind…)

Marluxia: *collapses to the floor* Whyyyyyyy… Why my precious flowers… *sniff* WHYYYYYYYYY?

Axel: *walks by, drinking a glass of water*

Marluxia: YOU! YOU LITTLE-

Axel: Huh?

Marluxia: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU BURNT DOWN MY MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE THAT EXISTS IN MY NON-EXISTENT LIFE! AND LOOK AT THAT! TO TAUNT ME, YOU'RE DRINKING A GLASS OF WATER RIGHT IN MY FACE! AFTER IT'S TOO LATE!

Axel: Look, dude, I'm sorry about your most "precious treasure" and all, but I have no idea what you're talking abou-

Marluxia: *pulls out a gun*

Axel: Uhhh… Mar?

Marluxia: *clicks off the safety thing*

Axel: Mar? Y-you wanna talk about this?

Marluxia: Say goodbye, Axel. *puts finger on trigger*

Axel: NO WAI-

_We'll be back after the commercial break!_

_*Joe comes on screen*_

_Joe: Hello, I'm Joe Bagel, your dictator. Every five seconds, a water guy is mauled by Larxene. Help end the mauling by sending 100 Jem to one eight hundred this number is fake. I'm Joe Bagel and I approve this message._

_CoMmErCiAl SwItCh!_

_Announcer: Do you have money? Do you have no idea how to spend it? Would you rather blow it all on cheap products than buy food for your family? Of course you would! So why don't you at…_

_Jingle singers: Ansem's super cheap shack! YEAH! *jazz hands*_

_Announcer: Ansem's super cheap shack yeah! The place to spend all your money! Because seriously, who needs food when you have cheap plastic items?_

_NOW, back to the show!_

Kexlaey: Joe, why is Marluxia goin' all bad $$?

Joe: I thought it would be dramatic.

Xylter: It's more cheesy than it is dramatic…

Daxam: Agreed…

Marluxia: Say goodbye, Axel. *pulls trigger*

Axel: NO!

_SPLURT!_

Xion: *collapses to the floor*

Everyone: GASP!

Luckycool9: XION! NO!

Xion: I'm… Sorry…

Luckycool9: (dramatically) Why? WHY DID YOU DO IT?

Xion: Because… *cough cough cough cough… COUGH COUGH cough cough cough cough… cough.* I… I… I owed him…

Luckycool9: Owed him what? WHAT did you owe him?

Xion: A… A quarter…

Luckycool9: *throws Xion to the ground* So you risked your life for Axel, got shot, and you're dying on the floor all because you owed him a _quarter?_ *picks Xion up again* That's… That's so… That's so epic…

Xion: Yeah… *cough cough* I know… *closes eyes dramatically*

Luckycool9: NO! XION! WHO… WHO WILL I HAVE ICECREAM WITH?

Xion: Luckycool9?

Luckycool9: What?

Xion: A… A…

Luckycool9: What?

Xion: APRIL FOOLS! HAHAHA!

Marluxia and Xion: *high fives*

Marluxia: That was so awesome!

Xion: The look on their faces!

Marluxia: And the peanut shooter!

Xion: And the fake blood!

Marluxia and Xion: *crack up*

Axel: WHAT THE #&$ , MAN! YOU ALMOST MADE ME DIE OF FEAR!

All the Xion haters: Awww… Party's over, guys. *takes off party hats* She's alive…

Luckycool9: T_T

Marluxia and Xion: *laughs* HAhahahaha!

Luckycool9: T-T I'm going to the nacho bar…

Genie: I am not even going to _comment_ on how _sick _you people are!

Marluxia: Haha! Yeah, we are pretty awesome!

Genie: *grumbles* I didn't mean it like that…

xxxxXxxxx

**Sathroth335: **Roxas: you went through resident evil in season one...now its time to go through the METAL GEAR SOLID seris (evil smile)

Roxas: *whimpers* Oh no…

_POOF!_

Daxam: Are you TRYING to torture the fudge outta him?

Sathroth: Yes. Yes I am.

Daxam: You should win an award or something, dude!

**Sathroth335**: Xion: whats it like being a mary sue?

Xion: well, it's pretty interesting, and- HEY! I AM NOT A-

Joe: And that concludes the dares from Sathroth! Can I hear a woot woot?

Everyone: Woot woot!

Xion: You son of a-

Genie: Our next reviewer is... Scoobycool9!

Scoobycool9: WOO!

**Scoobycool9: **Me: What the site soemthing. com?

CHase Hunter: Ermm the dares...

Me: Okay Dad...

Joe: Nu, nu. It's fine. If it doesn't show up at the top of this episode, PM me requesting it and I'll PM it back…

Zexion: So that's your dad?

Scoobycool9: Yep!

Demyx: *sniff* I don't have a dad… *sniff sniff*

Joe: Demyx, Go get your Sitar!

Demyx: OKIE DOKIE!

Genie of the lamp: *mouths the words "help me" to Chase Hunter*

**Scoobycool9:** Sam: Burn the entire twilight series and watch it burn selowly

Sam: My… Twilight?

Everyone: YES! YOUR TWILIGHT!

Sam: All of it?

Everyone: YES!

Sam: *pulls books out of pocket*… Well… This is goodbye! *pets book cover, then sets on the floor*

Joe: *slows time down for added slow mo torture ;D* Axav, will you do the honors?

Axav: of course, mah good man!

Joe: I'm a girl.

Axav: Whatever. *lights match*

*match _sloooowly _lights*

Axav: threeeee… … … twwwooooo…. … oone… … … *drops match*

(dramatic opera music plays in the background)

Sam: Noo o ooo oo o!

*books burst into flames*

Sam: _, No… Nooohohohooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO O O OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO! *drops to knees* PORQUOI?

Scoobycool 9 and Luckycool9: *eats popcorn*

Luckycool9: Dude, pass it!

Scoobycool9: What, the popcorn?

Luckycool9: NO, THE CHAIR. YES, the popcorn!

Scoobycool9: Okay, okay… Sheesh… Here's your stinkin' popcorn.

Sam: *writhing in agony on the floor* My… Twilight… Gone… just… just like that…

**Scoobycool9: **Demyx: Here's a new guitar!

Demyx: YAY! *puts in giant show room of instruments received from fans* I like this one…

**Scoobycool9: **Roxas: Here some candy...eat till you are stuffed.

Emjax: I told you we were missing someone, Joe!

Joe: Yeah, yeah, okay mom… *snaps fingers*

_POOF!_

Roxas: mommy…

Demyx: Stop that already! WE'RE ORPHANS, YOU MORON! *sniffles* Orphans! THIS IS HARASSMENT! HOW DARE YOU REMIND ME OF MY MOTHER THAT NEVER EXISTED! *goes into the Zexion corner sobbing*

Axel: Roxas!

Roxas: w-what?

Axel: *points to candy*

Roxas: OOH! CANDAY! *dives into pile o' candy*

_One giant pile of candy later…_

Roxas (guzzling down candy… With a funnel… o.o)

Everyone: o.o

Namine: o.o

Xion: o.o

Demyx: *sobs* o.o *sobs* o.o *continues sobbing*

Zexion: T-T

Bob Marly: How ya feelin' there, Roxas?

Roxas (now with a bigger funnel): *thumbs up*

Sir Mansex: Roxas, you're going to explode if you consume anymore of that sugar… That, or you'll be having a sugar rush for the next three weeks and _we'll _have to deal with it…

Roxas: Mrrph… Yrrf grgle lrrf frf thrrf wrrgrf! Gnry frf trf erfifurfs! (No, dares can't last for three weeks! Only for three episodes!)

Sir Mansex: Fine. Ignore my words of wisdom. IGNORE THEM.

Everyone: Okay!

Sir Mansex: I hope you all get hit by a bus.

Genie: What a positive thinker you are…

Sir Mansex: Positivity is futile. Existence is miserable and pointless… *heads off to join Demyx and Zexion in the Zexion corner*

Cheesy announcer man: And so, only ten organization members remain outside the Zexion corner… Who will be the last one to remain happy? Find out soon on-

Joe: Uhm, who are you?

Cheesy announcer man: I'm here for the _Survivor _host audition.

Joe: _Crap! We didn't put that in the disclaimer! We DON'T OWN SURVIVOR! _Well, this isn't Survivor auditions. This is 5:00 awesomeness.

Cheesy announcer man: O RLY? I love this show! You know my family and I-

Joe: Sorry, love to chat, but you're annoying! ROBO GIRAFFE BUTLER!

R.G.B: YES, MY LORD! *donkey-kicks cheesy announcer man out the 2,424th story window*

Joe: Thanks…

xxxxXxxxx

**Scoobycool9: **Xion: Remember the marriage proposal from last story my bro submitted? Yeah, you never answered him…

Xion: I didn't?

Everyone: *on the edge of their seats*

Xion fangirls: Say yes! SAY YES!

Xion x Roxas fangirls: Say no! SAY NO!

Xion fanboys: XION! *sobs* WE LOVE YOU! *sobs* PLEASE SAY NO!

Xion haters: SAY YES! THAT WAY SHE'S OUTTA OUR HAIR!

Mansex: XION! DON'T YOU DARE!

…

Xion: Well…

…

…

(dramatic pause)

DUN

DUN

DUN DUN!

…

…

…

...

…

…

Luxord: ENOUGH WITH THE DOTS! JUST GIVE US AN ANSWER ALREADY!

…

…

…

Luxord: No one listens to me anymore… *heads off to the Zexion corner*

Cheesy announcer man: During the wait for Xion's answer to the proposal, yet another Organization member heads to the Zexion corner.

R.G.B.: I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!

Joe: R.G.B… Terminator mode.

R.G.B.: YES! MY LORD! *beeps* TERMINATE… TARGET AQUIRED!

Xion: Well, I guess my answer is…

(R.G.B. Mauls Cheesy announcer man in the background)

Xion: YES!

*Fireworks go off*

Joe: YES! XION SAID- wait a minute… MY CARPET! NOOOOOOO!

All the yay's: WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! YEAH!

All the nay's: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Steve the rock: …

Steve the cricket: *eats a sammich*

Steve the highly explosive chandelier: *firework comes towards*

_**BOOM!**_

*mushroom cloud*

Joe: *digs out of the rubble* MY. CARPET. IS. RUINED!

Kexlaey: not all of it, though! There's still the Zexion corner (that miraculously survived the explosion)!

Joe: Yeah… The… Zexion corner… *sulks off and sits in the Zexion corner*

Sam: *pops outta the rubble* HAVE NO FEAR! I CAN FIX THIS!

Kexlaey: Just HOW can you fix a 234,743,631,535,773,114,335,633,321,234,123,456,789 Jem building?

(side note: Jem is the currency of Aleatoire)

Sam: With… THIS! *holds up a tube of super glue*

Kexlaey: *facepalms* Sam, you idiot…

Sam: Lets see… This piece goes here… Glue this to that, and-

**xxxxXxxxx**

**HEY HEY HEY! Hope you guys like the new episode! **

**I got a little lazy, so I decided to just blow up the building and finish those other reviews later.**

**They seem like they'd be okay to do in a resort setting… ^_^**

**Anywhoodle, please review, comment, favorite, subscribe… All that funky junk!**

**And be sure to tell your friends! Just make sure you don't tell any trolls, because that's what caused the downfall of season 1 in the first place.**

**JUST MAKE SURE that when you submit a dare for the next episode, it can be done in a resort setting! So, the dare can be in the hotel, on the beach, in the air… whatever! :D**

**ADIOS!**


	3. Episode 3 SUMMER TIME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fanmade OCs, or anyone/thing from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Pokemon, or The World Ends With You.**

**You know what I own.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**Anyone else go all fangirly when they found out KH3D was FINALLY RELEASED?! O3O**

**But I don't own a 3Ds…**

…

** #%& My life… TT-TT**

**xxxxXxxxx**

Kexlaey: AND WE'RE BACK! WITH ANOTHER EPISODE OF….

Everyone: 5:00 AWESOMENESS!

Sam: And as you can see, because we blew up the beach and Demyx got excited to go swimming, we're making todays episodes at Joe's resort, Cabacana!

Everyone: WOO!

xxxxXxxxx

Demyx: SWIMMING! SWIMMING! *swan dives into the ocean*

Larxene, Roxas, Xion, and Marluxia: WAR~! WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! *engaged in a very intense game of splash war*

Xemsha: *walks by in a bikini*

Joe: *parasailing* WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!

Emjax: *driving the boat over as many annoying tourists as possible*

R.G.B.: Has anyone seen the sunscreen? I don't want to burn…

Luxord: You're a robot giraffe butler. You're made of steel. You don't have skin, so you won't burn.

R.G.B.: *sniff sniff* HURTFUL! *runs away sobbing*

Lexaeus: *surrounded by a crowd of girls*

Girls: hahaha! Tell us more, Lexy!

Random Girl: So, do you have any hobbies?

Lexaeus: *nods*

Girls: *giggle* What is it?

Lexaeus: I collect bonsai trees.

Girls: HE'S SO DREEEEEEEEEEAMY!

Lexaeus: *mildly irritated*

Xigbat: SURF'S UP, BRO! WOOOOOOOOO! *surfs by on a ginormous wave*

Arilla: *holding on for dear life*XIGBAR! GET ME OFF THIS THING!

Xigbar: I can't really stop…

Arilla: *dangling from the edge of the surfboard* WELL MAKE IT STOP!

Sora: *jumps up dramatically* DON'T WORRY, MY LOVE! I SHALL RESCUE THOU!

_Five seconds later…_

Sora: *also dangling from the surfboard*

Arilla: nice going, genius…

Sora: at least I tried!

Roxas, Xion, Marluxia, and Larxene: WAR! WAR WA-

_SPLASH_

Roxas: R…

Marluxia: OH $#^&…

Xion: What have we done…?

Demyx: *turns around slowly, face covered in rage and mullet soaking wet*

Larxene: *meme face* Watch out, guys, we've got a bad $$ over here…

Demyx: YOU. ARE _SO _DEAD!

Roxas: O_OU _Shiiiii… _UH, W-WE'RE SORRY DE-

Demyx: DANCE… WATER… DANCE!

_TSUNAMI!_

Sir Mansex and Bob Marly: *relaxing in the beach chairs*

Sir Mansex: Is It me, or did it get darker?

Bob Marly: uhhhh… Superior? *points to Tsunami headed towards them*

Sir Mansex: Oh Shi-

_KER-SUPER SPLASH!_

Everyone: Ohhhh… Owwww….

Lexaeus (who was hit the hardest… Yes, I'm being mean to him, today.): *floats on top of the water… Missing his speedo…

Everyone: OH! AUGH! LEXAEUS! GROSS!

Lexaeus's fangirls: *NOSEBLEEDS NOSEBLEEDS NOSEBLEEDS*

Joe: Thank Kingdom Hearts we're on my- HEY! STOP BLEEDING ON MY SUPER EXPENSIVE WHITE SAND, FOO!

Zexion: Well, this is fairly miserable…

Demyx: Hey, Joe? Can we get the show started? It might just stop me from mauling these four *points to Marluxia and those other dudes*

Joe: * #$^ punches a fangirl* THIS I WHAT YOU GET FOR- Huh? Oh, sure!

xxxxXxxxx

Joe: Okay! We had a request for our reader today!

Everyone (monotone): yaaaaaaaay.

Joe: And the lucky participant is…

* L*

Joe: SAIX!

Saix: *confuzzled*

Joe: Oh, that's right. You're still a dog… Hm…

Random cast member in the back: OOH! OOH! OVER HERE! I HAVE AN IDEA!

Joe: Well, say it!

Random Cast member in the back: Make Saix… A DOGMAN!

Dun

Dun

DUUUUUUUUN!

Joe: A dogman, eh?

Dun

Dun

DUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Joe: Not bad, not bad… Let's see what he looks like… *snaps fingers*

_POOF!_

Saix: Oi, I'm finally back to- Wait a minute, why am I still hairy…?

Joe: You're a dogman. Well, technically you're back to normal, just more dog-like…

Saix: *facepalms*

Joe: *slips stack of cards between palm and face* Oh, and you're reading today.

Saix: Am I a psychic?

xxxxXxxxx

Saix: Our first reviewer for today is… Luckycool9.

**Luckycool9: **Me: I have to learn how to read insvisble ink but what is the site for season 1 really?

Joe: www

Kexlaey: dot!

Joe: 500awesomeness

Kexlaey: dot!

Joe: yolasite

Kexlaey: dot!

Joe: com

Joe: Blasted …

lC9 junior: BROTHER, PLEASE just do the dares.

Me: Oh this is my brother/son Luckycool9 Junior, or Daniel Hunter.

Joe: How is he your brother _and _your-

Kexlaey: *whispers*

Joe: Oh…

**Luckycool9: **Namine: Go on a date with sora

Namine: M-me?

Arilla: WHAT?! #%^^ NO! I'D RATHER DIE THAN HAVE HIM GO ON A DATE WITH ANOTHER GIRL!

Sora: Arilla, don't worryyyyyy… Namine's just a friend…

Joe: *snaps fingers*

_POOF!_

Joe: I say we spy on them!

Everyone: HUZZAH!

Joe: ? Erm, okay? … R.G.B.! PUSH THE BUTTON ON THE SIDE OF THE HOTEL!

R.G.B.: YES! MY LORD! *pushes the button*

_WHIRRRRRRR~!_

*Giant TV rises out of the sand*

Joe: *clicks on TV*

Namine: sooooo…

Sora: sooooo…

Namine: *twiddles thumbs*

Sora: *noms corndog*

Namine: So, how's stuff with the girlfriend?

Sora: Good, good…

…

Namine: Roxas is annoying as usual.

Sora: *bangs fist against table* IKR! He's been driving me insane!

Namine and Sora: Blah blah blah blah blah!

Joe: Aw, they're getting along.

Demyx: What a pain. I was hoping they would be a little more entertaining…

Everyone: O.O Uhhh, Demyx? *stares*

Demyx: What?

Joe: Good Demyx! Good boy! *feeds treat*

Demyx: YAY!

Everyone: *still freaked out*

Joe: *shoots glare at Saix* Stop staring at Demyx like he's an alien already and keep reading! I'm not paying you to just sit there!

Saix: You're not paying me at all…

Joe: Exactly! Now read the-

_**BOOM!**_

*bullet flies past Joe*

Joe: !

Everyone: HOLY-!

Yolo: KAYLEE! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY IPOD!

Joe: I _TOLD _YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT ON THE SHOW!

Axamand: Whatever, dummy!

Kexlaey: Axamand?! *glares* Ugh. Not you…

Axamand and Kexlaey: XP Go die in a hole! No, you die in a hole! No, YOU!

Kexlaey: I'm surprised Yolo could still put up with a Nobody like _you, _Axamand.

Axamand: I'm surprised Joe hasn't fed you to her pet bear yet!

Everyone: *turns to Joe's pet bear, Muahaha*

Muahaha: *grunts*

Joe: Muahaha? When did you get here?

Muahaha: *eats smoothie man*

Smoothie man: *SCREAMS* AAAAAAAGH!

Kexlaey and Axamand: *DEATH GLAREEEE*

Joe: _How did she even get onto Aleatoire? I had Sam install a security system so no one could get here without my permission… Wait a minute… I had _Sam_ install it… Sam, you idiot… _*sigh*Look, Yolo, I dunno where your stupid iPod is.

Yolo: YES YOU DO! YOU ALWAYS TAKE MY THINGS!

Joe: Okay, so I took your straightener, and your wallet, and your future car…

Yolo: YOU WHAT?!

Joe: -Not the point. I don't know where your iPod is. I didn't take it… This time…

Yolo: Ugh! You're such a horrible big sister! I'm following you around until you _confess _to taking it, you jerk!

Kexlaey: Wait, so they're _STAYING _here?!

Joe: Put up with it, you weenie.

Kexlaey: Ugh… Excuse me while I go drown Ax.

xxxxXxxxx

**Luckycool9: **Kairi: Go on a date with Sora.

Sora: I'd rather die.

Joe: *chokes on nacho* YES! Finally! To try out my… (dramatic pause) _**VACATION THE ROOM! **_(dramatic music and lightning)

Kairi: Whaaa…? *sniffles*

Joe: Axav! Ava! You know what to do! Throw Sora and Kairi into… (dramatic pause) _**THE VACATION THE ROOM! **_(Dramatic music and lightning)

Everyone:

Kairi: WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!?

Joe: Because no one likes you. NOW LEAVE! THOU DOST INFECT MY EYES WITH THY PUTRID WAYS!

Axav and Ava: *drags off Sora and Kairi*

Demyx: YEAH! WHAT JOE SAID!

Joe: Good boy, Demyx. *gives cookie*

Demyx: YEY! *Noms cookie*

**Luckycool9: **Joe, can I get an autograph?

Joe: Hell yeah! *signs name all fancy on a chainsaw* Here ya go! *tosses chainsaw to LC9*

Luckycool9: Sweetness!

**Luckycool9: **Sam: BUY KEXLAEY MORE FANCY DINNERS! I LOVE SEEING YOU BROKE!

Sam: My wallet's nothing but skin and bones, though!

Kexlaey: *fist pumps!* YES! Hmmm… Where should we go next? Korea's best restaurant, with the best Kimchi ever, or Japan's best restaurant, with the best sushi ever?

Sam: Neither!

Kexlaey: Okay! Both it is! I don't know why you're willing to spend so much!

Sam: I'm not! I don't want to buy anything at all!

Kexlaey: Dessert, too?! Well, if you insist!

Sam: D: AM I TOTALLY INVISIBLE?!

Kexlaey: AND appetizers! Man, you're spoiling me today!

Sam: I'm going to shut up now!

Kexlaey: REALLY?! The shredded gold toppings and the platinum sauce, too?! WOW! I've always wanted to try that! Let's go!

Sam: *whimpers*

Axamand: You going to eat all that food?

Kexlaey: Why? Jealous much?

Axamand: As if! You're going to get fatter than a rhinosaurus!

Kexlaey: GO EAT YOUR SOCKS!

Axamand: YOU EAT A MILLION SOCKS!

Kexlaey: YOU EAT ALL THE SOCKS ON THE PLANET!

Axamand: YOU EAT THE PLANET ITSELF!

Kexlaey and Axamand: *DEATH GLARE!*

Joe: Well, I'm sure the last thing anyone feels like is being digested by Kexlaey, so I'll be sending them off now… *snaps fingers*

Sam: Help… Me…

_POOF!_

…

Demyx: So, we going to be stalking them, too?

Joe: Naw, I already know how it's gonna go. *cough* Sam weeping over his wallet, Kexlaey consuming the whole restaurant, Sam ordering nothing but water to make sure his wallet doesn't become so empty it turns into a black hole, and the rest of the time they'll be making out as usual… But I like your thinking, Demyx, so here's another cookie. *drops a cookie into Demyx's mouth*

Demyx: *chews cookie*

Emjax: I wanna cookie…

Joe: *throws a cookie at Emjax's forehead*

*cookie bounces off Emjax's face and into Demyx's mouth*

Demyx: *chews cookie*

Emjax: That wasn't what I meant at all… *crawls under picnic table, depressed*

**Luckycool9: **Demyx: Here's some pie.

*NOTE! I do not own ASDF movie*

Demyx: Oh boy! What flavor?!

Luckycool9: PIE FLAVOR!

Slash: *plays guitar riff*

Everyone: _What's that guy doing here?_

Demyx: Pie _AND _cookies! I love today!

Emjax: *growing mushrooms* Pie _AND _cookies… I hate today… 'Cept for seeing Joe in that bikini…

Joe: Shaddup. *throws peanut at Emjax*

*mushrooms around Emjax grow super big*

Joe: And stop growing mushrooms under tables without my permission!

Demyx: *shoves face in pie* Suuuu guuuud…

Emjax: Suuuuu hungryyyyy…

xxxxXxxxx

**Luckycool9: **Xemnas: NEW NAME TIME! Your new name for the next two chapters… Mensa!

Mensa: What?! Mensa sounds like a girl's name!

Luckycool9: exactly!

**Luckycool9: **Xigbar: Your new name is Xigbat for the next two chapters!

Joe: Haha! I remembered when I first came across that typo… Now every time I write his name I have to rewrite it as "Xigbar" because I always write it as "Xigbat" and-

Leixym (Who… My gosh I have hardly mentioned her! ): Joe, you're rambling!

_Shattered glass sound effect!_

Joe: O_o R-R-RAMBLING… RAMBLING! RAAAAAAAMBLIIIIIIING! RAAAAAAAMBLIIIIIIING~! *runs off having a freaking spaz attack*

Xigbat: Well that was slightly disturbing…

**Luckycool9: **Lexaeus: speak a full sentence.

Lexaeus: A full sentence.

**Luckycool9: **Everyone else, have fun with my new son, Daniel Hunter, who looks just like me and is also a keyblade master.

Everyone: Mmkay!

xxxxXxxxx

xxxxXxxxx

Everyone: *sits around, waiting for Saix who has gone off to get some more frozen lemonade*

Luckycool9: So, Joe, whatever happened to your kid?

Joe (back from previous rampage of spazziness): *spills iced tea… Weird, I don't even like tea…* H-huh? Oh, that… I got rid of Kaydee.

Everyone: _SHE DELETED HER OWN DAUGHTER FROM EXISTENCE?!_

Joe: I didn't do _that, _I just sent her back to the stupid screwed up future.

Everyone: Yeah! And what was that one thing about that year?

Ava: Irene and Leixym never told us!

Everyone: Yeah!

Leixym: It'll screw up the world, though!

Irene (in sign language): Ah, what the heck? Let's just tell them.

Leixym: Really? But-

Irene: If we know already, everyone else knowing wouldn't be such a big deal, would it?

Leixym: Well, I guess not…

Everyone: *listens*

Leixym: The reason is…

_**BOOM!**_

*the whole world goes pixelated for a split second*

Leixym: What were we talking about?

Everyone: I feel like… Something's missing….

Irene: were we saying something important?

Saix: *comes back* Alright, I got another frozen lemon… *notices everyone all dazed* …ade….

xxxxXxxxx

Saix: Okay, so our next reviewer is… Hey, haven't seen this dude on here before…

Daxam: *flies around on jetpack* WHEEEEEEEE!

Xylter: *shoots confetti cannon*

Joe: NEW REVIEWER!

Everyone: WOOOOOO! *does the wave*

Luxord: Well, who is it?!

Saix: Our new reviewer is… Hiddensecret564!

Everyone: WOOOOOO! *does the wave*

Saix: Stop doing that, it's creepy…

Emjax: READ THE DARE ALREADY!

Saix: H-hey! I didn't do anything! You're the ones doing the wave!

Everyone: DARE! DARE! DARE! DARE! DARE! DARE! DARE!

Daxam: *throws a rock at Saix* GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Saix: Okay, okay… Kingdom Hearts you guys are insane…

**Hiddensecret564: **I dare the whole org XIII to do a parody of Titanic or any other movie

Zexion: REALLY?! *fangirly squee*

Everyone else: UUUUUUUUUGH!

Joe: Haven't they already milked that movie to death?!

Kexlaey: I THINK I'M GUNNA HURL!

xxxxXxxxx

*Opening movie thingy*

Xemnas: *knitting as an old lady* Ooooh my… What a lovely sweater for my little granddaughter….

Xion: Goo.

Vexen: Ahem… So, are you gonna tell us the story or what?

Xemnas: Oh… Yes… The Titanic…

_Fast forward_

Saix: Hello there. I'm Saix. *Edward Cullen face* And you're smexeh…

Xemnas: Teeheheheheheheheee!

_Fast forward_

Saix: Stand still, would ya?! You're… So… Hard… To… Hold…

Xemnas (In a dress… LAWL!): I'm flying Saix!

Saix: No you aren't, I'm holding you in the air! Nobodies can't fly! It's totally against logic!

_Fast forward… To Zexion's favorite part…_

Xemnas: *flops on the couch NEKKID*

Saix: *spends 15 seconds drawing a p*rn of Xemnas… Pervert…*

Fangirls: *sits behind Saix drawing Saix drawing Xemnas p*rn… Perverts…*

_Fast forward…_

Roxas: IT WAS HIM! HE WAS THE ONE WHO DRAW FANGIRLY XEMNAS P*RN AND STOLE THE ICECREAM OF THE SEA!

Crowd: GASP!

Saix: NO! It's not what you think!

Xigbat The Detective: Oh yes it is… *pulls out laptop*

DUN DUN DUNNNN!

XigbarTD: *Pulls up Saix's FaceNovel* EXHIBIT A! Status update: "LOL I just drew a smexeh picture of Xemmy…" Comments include: "_Post it! Post it!", "I can't wait to see it, It will help inspire my yaoi fanfiction", and "you are such a pervert." _

Saix: I-I can explain…

XigbarTD: EXHIBIT B! Photo: "Just got the Icecream of the Sea… It looks AHMAYZING. Can't wait to eat it, LOLOLOLOLOL."

Everyone: *GASP!*

Yaoi fangirls: *SQUEEEEEE!*

XigbatTD: Axav! Ava! Throw him in *dramatic music* _**THE MINI ROOM THAT ISN'T REALLY AS SCARY AS THE ROOM BUT STILL SIMILARLY AS HORRIFYING AS THE ROOM THE ROOM! **_

Saix: WHAT!? *Dramatic music* _**THE MINI ROOM THAT ISN'T REALLY AS SCARY AS THE ROOM BUT STILL SIMILARLY AS HORRIFYING AS THE ROOM THE ROOM!?**_

XigbarTD: Yes, *dramatic music* _**THE MINI ROOM THAT ISN'T REALLY AS SCARY AS THE ROOM BUT STILL SIMILARLY AS HORRIFYING AS THE ROOM THE ROOM!**_

Saix: NO! NOT THE-

XigbarTD: OKAY! OKAY! WE GET THE POINT! GUARDS!

Axav and Ava: You're coming with us, you criminal scum.

_Fast forward…_

Saix: THE SHIP IS SINKING!

Xemnas: Hurry! Run!

Random people: *slides down the ship* AAAAAAAAAUGH!

Xemnas: GET THE $& OUTTA MY WAY!

_Fast forward_

Saix: Promise me… You'll never let go…

Xemnas: Never? As in, hold on forever?

Saix: Uh-huh.

Xemnas: Well, forever's a long time… How about until next Thursday?

Saix: X_X

Xemnas: Jack?

Saix: X_X

Xemnas: Wake up! Jack!

Saix: X_X

Xemnas: Jack please wake- Oh, there's the rescue ship… *Looks over at Saix*

Saix: X_X

Xemnas: …

Saix: X_X

Xemnas: You know what? % &# This, I'm getting on that boat.

Saix: *Sinks to the bottom of the ocean*

Xemnas: CYA, $&^ *ES! *Hops into rescue boat*

Xemnas: And that's how I got nominated for Miss Universe.

Xaldin: I thought you were telling us the story of the Titanic… And the Icecream of the Sea…

Xemnas: Oh! Right! That! It's in my freezer right now! I'll go get it!

Roxas: *swallows* Erm…

Xemnas: …

Roxas: …

Xaldin: …

Roxas: AAAAAAAAAH!

Xemnas: *throws Roxas into the ocean* SAY HI TO JACK FOR MEEEEE!

FIN.

Everyone: o_oU

Saix: Okay, WHEN did we film that?!

Xemnas: And since WHEN is YAOI allowed on this show?

Joe: It was too funny to say no to. (LOOP HOLE! ^w^) What I sayz, goez. GOT IT, FLUFFY BUTT?!

Xemnas: ._.U Got it…

Joe: *clears throat* Well, then… SAIX! NEXT DARE OR YOU DIE!

Saix: AH! Okay! *picks up card* Okay, this next one is from Shxlyna.

Xams: YES!

Everyone: *stares*

Xams: Oh, um, I mean, cool. Dares. Yep. Fun.

**Shxlyna: **Omg yeeee it's back up lol I started dancing ok dare for xams me joe ummm the Other girls name I can't spell kaylee and Sam. Sam and Xams sing matryoshka zebra ver while joe kaylee and shuxy ( me ) dance to it

Joe: SEBASTIAN!

R.G.B: Yes, master Joe?

Joe: First of all, your new name is Sebastian. All butlers are named Sebastian.

Sebastian: But… That is just a stereotype, mast-

Joe: Second, get me a glass of lemonade so I can spit it out dramatically because I FRACKING LOVE THAT SONG! *Huggles Shxlyna* THANK YOUUUUUUU! I thought that dare would never come in…

Kexlaey: My name… Is Kexlaey.

Axel: K-E-X-L-A-E-Y. Got it memorized?

Roxas: *Punches Axel in the Jaw* IF YOU SAY GOT IT MEMORIZED ONE MORE TIME, SO HELP ME KINGDOM HEARTS, I WILL REACH MY HAND DOWN YOUR THROAT, RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CHORDS, AND GIVE THEM TO YOU AS A GIFT!

Everyone: O_OU

Shxlyna: I say we start the dare before that happens…

Sam: I agree. DJ!

xxxxXxxxx

*Music starts up*

…..

Sam and Xams: 1234

M-A-T-R-Y-O-S-H-K-A

D-O-L-L Z-&-H R-E-A-D-Y G-O!

Xams: Kangaesugi no messeji

Dare ni todoku ka mo shiranai de

Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou

Tsugihagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA

Sam and Xams: Dou no uchi nakami nai

Sora no hai kara hibi ga hibi-iri more dasu

Sam: Zutsuu ga utau PACKAGE

Dare mo oshiete kurenai de

Sekai wa sakasa ni mawari dasu

Sam and Xams: OH, ware dasu

Aware ni mo tsume kitta MEMORY

Maki chirasu zengo ni

I DON'T KNOW

Fukaku aiiro no oku no oku made

Hiraite nozoka sete

Xams: Ano, ne, motto ippai matte choudai

KALINKA? MALINKA? Gen wo hajite

Konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?

Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?

Sam: Kando ryoukou 524

Xams: 5 2 4!

Sam: FELOID? KELOID? Kagi wo tataite

Zenbu zenbu

Shxlyna: Hahaha!

Sam: waracchaou ze

Sassato odoreyo baka tamari

Xams: LADIES & GENTLEMEN

WELCOME TO WEB NIKONIKO

LALA Z&H SING MATRYOSHKA chuachua

Sam and Xams: Ore chai sou osanai te de CLAP, CLAP

Rizumu bureru kokochi yo-sa ni kurakura

Zoon nana CALL kitto dou datte ii

Sekai no ondo watashi MELTY

Xams: Anata to watashi de RENDEZVOUS?

Kexlaey: RENDEZVOUS? Hora RENDEZVOUS?

Xams: Ara ma tondetta ADVENTURE?

Ashidori yugande 1212

Xams and Sam: OH, hakidashite nondo no naka made mukae ni

DRUNK gerogero hakobu bero he to

Nee, tsukamu tekubi

Sono tanagokoro hiroge uzoumuzou wo uketomete emi

Sam: Ano, ne, chotto kiite yo daijina koto

KALINKA? MALINKA? Hou wo tsumette

Shxlyna: itai itai itai itai itai tte

Sam: Datte datte gaman dekinai no

Motto sutekina koto wo shiyou?

Itai itai nante nakanaide

PARADE? MARADE? Motto tataite

Matte nante itte matte matte

Tatta hitori ni naru mae ni

Everyone: YOU & I hazama BETWEEN bettori BED IN ochiro RENDEZVOUS

Ara-ra goku amai ADVENTURE FLY HEAVEN

Chidoriashi ireru vootoka 12 (vaan)

Sam: Rai, rai

Xams: Yoi tsubuse

Sam: Rai, rai

Xams: Utai dase

Sam: Rai, rai

Xams: Kyou mo hora

Tsugihagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA

Sam: Ahem…

Xams: Gyaku ni

Motto ippai matte choudai

Sam: "OH, sotchinanda. Gyaku ni, ne?"

Xams: KALINKA? MALINKA? Gen wo hajite

Konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?

Sam: "Sonna kanjou de daijobu ka?"

Xams: Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?

Sam: "Daijobu da. Mondainai,"

Xams and Sam:

Kando ryoukou 524

FELOID? KELOID? Kagi wo tatai te

Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze

Xams: "Baibai!"

Xams and Sam: Sassato odotte inaku nare

Chuchu, chuchu

Tekunikku hakuga kuuhaku wa aru

Owari ni shitai?

HARMONY hibikaseru kougo ni

Ugokunara hayaku ugoite kurete yo

OH KISS ME KISS ME

Jikan tomare katarai mada tarinai

Akita kotoba de komaku tadareru

Soredemo kamawanai itowanai

Gengo kanawanai?

Baibai koboreta te de "sayounara" no

Pazuru na yuu hoka no piisu kumiawase ru

Nakami no nai MATRYOSHKA wa dare?

Maiku yori ai wo komete kando wa ryoukou 524!

Axel: *sets off pyrotechnics*

_Fireworks blast everywhere_

_Glitter cannons launch_

Sam: Oh, crap that was a mouthful…

Xams: My tongue hurts now…

Kexlaey: *pants* Try DANCING to that!

Joe: you guys… _huff… _Had that one easy…

Shxlyna: Haha! That was fun!

Everyone: _How is she NOT TIRED?!_

xxxxXxxxx

Joe: *stands up* Well, I'm tired. But the show must go on. Saix, if you please…

Saix: Yeah yeah, read or die… Our next review is from The Fuzzy Ficus.

Joe: *giggity giggity giggity* It's still a funny name!

**The Fuzzy Ficus: **Fuzzy-Joe! *glomps* I'm so glad you live!

Joe: Yes! I live!

**The Fuzzy Ficus**: Xemsha-why didn't you go to deviant art Joe? *spots Axel* YOU!

Axel-Hm? *Sees Xemsha* %*# *runs*

Joe: What about DeviantArt? I… Erm… Forgot… nevermind. Anyways, for all you stalkers, my new DeviantArt page is derpgamer12345. Find a way to find me… But I warn you, my pictures suck. Really bad. They make me feel shameful… Now I remembered how shameful I feel. *sniff* Thanks a billion…

Xemsha-No one stands me up! Hey you owe me 3000 Jems! *chases*

Everyone: O-OU

Joe: Okay, then…

Fuzzy-...I told her Saix would have been a better choice...

Saix-*barks*

Fuzzy-oh! Here Saix *claps, he's back to normal*

(((Oh, I forgot he was a dog… ^_^U Sorry bout that…)))

Saix-thanks. Now you were saying?

Fuzzy-that you would have been a better choice to spend her 500,000,000 jems on then Axel, granted she only spent 3000 but still…

Roxas-woah, where'd she get that money?

Xemsha-*runs through chasing Axel*

Everyone-*watches*

Axel and Xemsha-*run out*

Fuzzy-...she got it from this book I'm writing with my friend...she sold a bunch of art from it... Think I should stop her?

Xion-Nah, you should do the dares though

Fuzzy-oh yeah, dares *clears throat*

**The Fuzzy Ficus: Xemnas-youre no longer mansex**

((((This was continued after a few months, so I forgot some stuff… please don't kill meh…))))

**The Fuzzy Ficus: Vexen- drink this stuff I found in yours and Demyx's rooms.**

Vexen: is THAT where my poison ivy extract went?!

Fuzzy: Drink it.

Vexen: But the chances of death are really high! And if I live, I'll have internal itchiness for the next month! And that goes against the rules, doesn't it?!

Joe: We measure time in episodes, So the dare may continue. (LOOP HOLE! ^w^) Crap… I just told you all a loophole, didn't I?

**The Fuzzy Ficus: Demyx-sell some of your instruments and give half the profit to Joe and the other half to Xemsha, you lost that bet.**

Demyx-What bet?

Fuzzy- the bet you made with Xemsha...

Demyx- I dunno what you're talking about

Fuzzy-...the bet you made Xemsha swear she wouldn't mention it to Joe

Demyx-I still don't-...oh that one...

Fuzzy-yupp n.n anyways…

Demyx: *Sets up instruments on Eocean*

_Five seconds later…_

Demyx: I sold them all for 1,000,000,000 Jem each… And I sold fifty, so that makes…

Axel: Is Demyx trying to use his brain again?

Roxas: *wearing army hat, hiding behind sacks of flour* GET DOWN! You remember what happened last time….

_Flashback…_

_**KABOOOOOOOOM!**_

(You remember when Ansem's machine went crazy and got all splody? Well, actually, Demyx was there JUST before the explosion, and he found Lexaeus's poker chips laying around…. He tried to count how many there were… You know the rest…)

_Flashback end_

Demyx: That means you each get… Uh… ONE JEM! YAY! I WIN!

Xion: He's REALLY stupid…

Joe: I don't know why I'm his girlfriend….

xxxxXxxxx

**The Fuzzy Ficus: Xaldin-you are no longer Bob Marly**

((((FRUITCAKE! HOW THE _HELL_ DID I FORGET ABOUT _THAT _ONE!?))))

Xaldin-Thank you!

Fuzzy- I know dub the Domo n.n

Domo-...Domo?

Fuzzy-yes, and you have to wear the costume *hands him the Domo cotume* I love Domo n.n

**The Fuzzy Ficus: **Roxas-only eat salad for the rest of the show n.n

Roxas: But… Isn't that against the rules?!

Joe: HAHAHA! It's way too awesome for the rules to apply here! HAHAHAHAHA!

Roxas: *collapses to knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO O OO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO OO O OOOO O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Axel: *checks watch*

Sam: *Makes out with Kexlaey*

Domo: *Bakes a cake*

Xigbar: *Shoots bird* Score!

Yolo: *pokes Joe*

Joe: Stop it.

Yolo: *Pokes Joe again*

Joe: Cut it out!

Yolo: *Pokes Joe again*

Joe: poke me ONE MORE TIME and I beat you up with my whip! (Now also bladed- and comes together as a sword! And LOOK! It's got CUPHOLDERS! :O)

Yolo: ….

Joe: ….

Yolo: *Pokes Joe again*

Joe: THAT'S IT!

Yolo: *Screams and runs away*

Joe: GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE… YOU'RE SUCH A POTATO!

Roxas: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O O OOOOOOOOOOOOO OO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Sebastian: Care for a lemonade?

Sora: Don't mind if I do…

Kairi: *Crowds Riku's personal space bubble*

Riku: Kairi… You're in my bubble…

Kairi: Oh! Hahahah! Am I? I didn't notice! *Sits on Riku's lap* Hahahah! Better?

Riku: Uh… Not really…

Kairi: KISS ME! KISS ME YOU HANDSOME PRINCE!

Riku: WHAT THE FU- MMMMMMMMMRPH!

Roxas: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO….

Demyx: finally… He's do-

Roxas: *inhales* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Demyx: I stand corrected…

Joe: *Hog-ties Yolo* Okay… Let's just move on with the show, since he's obviously not finishing any time soon…

xxxxXxxxx

**The Fuzzy Ficus: **Marluxia- heres a bunch of flowers and a 800,000,000 jem gift certificate to Michigan bulb, the best plant store ever!

Joe: *Spits out lemonade* HOW DID YOU FIND OUT WHERE I LIVE?! (Reacted only to the word Michigan)

Fuzzy: I… I didn't…

Everyone: *stares at Joe*

Joe: *poker face* Erm… Carry on…

Marluxia: ERMAHGERD! YOU'RE SERIOUS!?

Fuzzy: Yeah. *hands gift certificate to Marluxia*

Marluxia: T-Thank you… So much… *sniff* I… I love you….

Fuzzy: Don't push it.

xxxxXxxxx

Saix: And that concludes Fuzzy Ficus's dares. Now we have some from-

*crashes through the ceiling onto of my giant Komodo Dragon*

ILIKETHEWORDPIE-IT IS I! I HAVE RETURNED! *fixes hole in the ceiling* Glad to see you again lazy Joe. It took you long enough.

Joe: *Trollface* You mad? ((((Internet has made me retarded… O-OU))))

ILIKETHEWORDPIE- Yes. also, we shall be using my fly cam for something very special (spying on Xemsha and Axel sneaking around behind Fuzzy Ficus' back)

Axel and Xemsha-*shiver, the feeling of doom creeping in on them*

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE: Zexion I dare you to kiss someone you antisocial emo!**

Zexion: *Walks away*

Everyone: …

Zexion: *Drags back Kirsten Stewart*

Everyone: Da fuq?!

Zexion: *Kisses Kirsten Stewart*

Everyone: Whoa whoa… Hold da fuq up…

Zexion fangirls: ZEXION! NOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Joins Roxas in the background*

**Ilikethewordpie: Saix, are you upset Xemsha is smooching with Axel? If so will you try to win her heart or do you not care?**

Saix: I don't talk about my feelings.

_EEEEEEMOOOOOooOOOOoooOO~!_

Saix: I am NOT emo, that's Zexion's job.

Zexion: *Still making out with Kirsten Stewart*

**Ilikethewordpie: Xemnas, do you like Xemsha? In a future employee kinda way.**

Xemnas: I don't mind her if she's not sucking face with Axel… But I'm not hiring anyone, because this is Organization XIII, not organization XV or organization XVI.

Xion: But you hired me…

Xemnas: That was a mistake we will never make again. Sorry, my dear daughter, but in a way, I hate your guts.

Larxene: you ARE a huge Mary Sue…

Axel: You basically ruined my friendship with Roxas…

Lexaeus: You listen to Justin Bieber.

Luckycool9: Don't listen to them, Xion! They speak infectious, vile words!

xxxxXxxxx

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE: Demyx, I dare you to spend 5 minutes in THE ROOM**

Demyx: Aw, man… Joe, if I die, You get this piece of rice candy. *tosses rice candy to Joe* If I live… You still get the rice candy… *puts on sunglasses* I'm going in. *Swan dives into THE ROOM*

Joe: Okay, then… *Pops candy into mouth* Bleh… This is nasty… Ew! Gross! It's so nasty! *swallows* What was that *&#$?!

…

…

Joe: Sebastian, I need a dump truck full of that stuff. Pronto.

Sebastian: Yes, Master Joe.

….

Sebastian: *backs in Dump truck full of rice candy*

Joe: AHMAZING! *swan dives into candy*

xxxxXxxxx

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE: Axel, I dare you to say a random fact we don't already know**

Joe: CRAP! I have candy in my ear! What was the dare?

Axel: O really? *sneaky face* Well… I have a fact that'll blow your minds… Especially since Joe can't hear, and Demyx is-

Demyx: (Inside THE ROOM) AAAAAAAAAAH! MY SPLEEEEEEEEEN!

Axel: -that.

Joe: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! I can't HEAR YOUUUUU!

Axel: You see, I heard from a friend's friend's friend's friend's friend's friend's friend's friend's friend's friend's brother's friend's friend's friend's friend that Demyx is cheating on Joe…

Everyone: GASP!

Xigbat: But Demyx is too stupid to know what cheating even _is._

Axel: That's just what he wants us all to think.

Joe: FINALLY! I can hear again! Man… This stuff is repulsive, but SO ADDICTING to eat!

Everyone: *whistles*

Joe: Mmkay?

xxxxXxxxx

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE:** Xion, go fall in a volcano

Xion: *already burning in Mt. Wannahackaloogie*

Luxord: I DIDN'T DO IT!

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE: **Luxord and Xigbar, you two are now girls

Xion: AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! MY EYEBALLS EXPLODEEEED!

Xemnas: Kukukuku… Luxord gets karma!

Luxord: &$^ ...

Xigbat: What did I do to deserve this?!

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE: **That is all for now...*eats popcorn as I watch the show*

Xigbat: Seriously… What did I do to deserve this?!

xxxxXxxxx

Joe: Well, my fingers hurt from all this typing, and I need to go eat a muffin! So everyone, PILE ONTO THE BUS NOW! *Points to party bus* Sorry we couldn't get to the rest of the dares, I'm working on them right now, but you people have waited too long for this chapter so I'm giving you this to satisfy your needs for now. Aren't I such a nice person?

Demyx: before we go, I just have one question.

Joe: What?

Demyx: you remember when ILIKETHEWORDPIE came in?

Joe: Yeah.

Demyx: And they burst through the ceiling?

Joe: Mmhmm.

Demyx: How is there a ceiling if we're outside?

Joe: It's just like Kingdom Hearts logic, Demyx… If you think too hard, you'll hurt your brain…

Demyx: *Thinks* Hmmmm…

Joe: Demyx… I told you not to-

Demyx: *Head explodes*

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!

_~Daydream end.~_

Fuzzy: *Wakes up* H-huh? Where am I?

Janitor: *cleans floor* You slept through the whole episode, Dummy. Now get out. Oh, and don't forget to take that pedo old guy and the emo kid with you.

Fuzzy: O-Okay?

Janitor: *Walks away listening to Yolo's iPod*

Fuzzy: *sees a creeped out Zexion muttering to himself* Zexion? Have you seen Xemsha?

Zexion-*shakily points down the hall and bursts into tears and runs away*

Fuzzy-Okay... *goes down the hall and sees Vexen hiding behind a trash can grinning* Vexen? What the heck are you doing?

Vexen-*laughs creepily* I always knew Axel would win

Fuzzy-Huh? *looks* I don't know what you're talking abo- *jaw drops*

Xemsha-*is making out with Axel*

Fuzzy-*faints*


	4. Episode 4- continued 3

**I don't own KH, FF, TWEWY, blah blah blah. You already know what I freaking own and what I don't.  
I am REALLY sick of typing this thing….**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**Okay, I apologize for only having half of last episode out. Here's the continuum. Or whatever the word is. School's been a total *(#$ .**

**xxxxXxxxx**

_Last night…_

Joe: *flies out of bed* HOLY CRAP. I just had the freakiest idea for a horror story yet… And there were all these new OCs and- Wait… Not again…

Crowd of OCs in Joe's room: Hi.

Joe: %&$^ %&$^ %&$^ %&$^ %&$^ %$&^!

xxxxXxxx

Everyone: *flopped around the studio* We gonna start anytime soon?

Namine: We've been waiting so long, I've managed to draw this yaoi image of Axel sucking-

Everyone: *gags* OH DEAR KINGDOM HEARTS PUT THAT AWAY!

Xion: MY EEEEEEYES! MY EEEEEEEYES! DEMYX! DO SOMETHING!

Demyx: RIGHT! *throws fire extinguisher at Xion's face*

Sam: I think a part of me just died inside… Again…

_*The whole studio is now in chaos*_

Kexlaey: Oh. Hey. A note from Joe.

Everyone: *freezes*

Kexlaey (Mimicking Joe's voice): Sup, my brothers n' sisters from other mothers n' misters.

Xams: Okay, there is NO WAY it says that.

Kexlaey: I might have exaggerated a bit…

Everyone (chanting): READ THE NOTE! READ THE NOTE! READ THE NOTE!

Kexlaey: Alright, alright.

Kexlaey (mimicking Joe's voice): AND WE'RE BACK! To another epic episode of…

…

Kexlaey: I think she means for you guys to do the usual thi-

Everyone: 5:00 AWESOMENESS!

Kexlaey: Yeah. That.

Kexlaey (mimicking Joe's voice): So, to start out the show… For some reason, Roxas won't stop going:

Roxas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO-

Kexlaey (mimicking Joe's voice): And Luxord and Xigbat have been genderbent… It seems that Xion's also been thrown into a volcano and other dares have taken effect on the characters… Weird, I know… But anyways, I'd like to announce that today's guest star iiiiiiiiis…

*DRUMROLL*

Kexlaey (mimicking Joe's voice): THE HALF EATEN MUFFIN ON THE COFFEE TABLE!

Everyone: T_T

Kexlaey (mimicking Joe's voice):: Okay, so I couldn't think of a good guest star. Not like you guys helped or anything! Okay, so as a replacement for the muffin, I select Sebastian, my robot giraffe butler, to read them.

Sebastian: If I must…

Kexlaey (mimicking Joe's voice): I had another subconscious OC creating dream last night, so I need to make a new street for their homes on Aleatoire. I also need to generate a new landscape for their story to take place… IDK when I'll be back. Just calm your %&*# guys.

Sam: Since when does Joe say "IDK"?

Kexlaey: Shaddup, I'm trying to read this.

Kexlaey (mimicking Joe's voice): Last time I left Kexlaey in charge, things were a mess and my Italian carpeting got stained. So, as a precaution, I've left my fracking awesome Bass Whip Sword Thing (insert guitar riff) because… Well, the THING in The Room has been acting up lately and is 10x more man eating than usual… Also, I left a copy of "Finger Snapping For Brainless Imbosiles" on the windowsill. AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT EAT THE CHOCOLATE CAKE IN THE KITCHEN.

Everyone: Whuuuuuuut? No fair…

Roxas: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Daxam: Well, that was a boring note…

Sebastian: Yes, yes it was. Now, how about we begin the show?

Kexlaey: *reads book* To summon "Halelujah" sound effect, tilt your wrist to a 31 degree angle. Not 32 degrees, or you'll summon the Jonas Brothers… Huh. Seems easy enough. *snaps fingers*

HAAAAAAALELUJAH!

Kexlaey: Hey, this is pretty cool…

xxxxXxxxx

Sebastian: our first card was submitted by ILIKETHEWORDPIE. I like the word pie, too, by the way.

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE:** I would like you to meet Tala! *a white hair girl walks out, hair hanging over her face*

Tala- Hello & #+^$&!...what was that?

ILIKETHEWORDPIE-censor, no cursing

Tala-That's stupid but okay...so why am I here?

ILIKETHEWORDPIE-cause, we had a deal. No gun if you don't stay here

Tala-...okay...*takes a shiny silver handgun from ILIKETHEWORDPIE*

ILIKETHEWORDPIE-now go shoot Larxene and Xigbar

Tala- okay n.n *skips off and shoots at said two*

Xigbar: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?

xxxxXxxxx

Sebastian" Now, if you excuse me, I must read the next card. It's from Gold Phantom. Strange, I didn't know phantoms were gold.

Satinvix:*appears from Joe's Shadow.* I'M AM BACK...The embodiement of the original kingdom hearts

Joe's Shadow: WTF am I doing here? I thought I was over with Joe in L-La-Li-Lu-Loop… Dang it… Still don't have a name for that stupid town…

Axel: oh, Hi ther- HOLY $#^&! ROXAS IS EATING SALAD!

*Insert everyone screaming in terror*

(Yes, I remembered the name this time… FYI, it's Xemnas.) Mensa: *runs around in circles* MOMMYYYYYYYY!

Marluxia: FLY, MY BABIES! FLY FROM THIS DYING PLANET! *Throws plants everywhere*

Luxord: KARMA IS REAL! I DO BELIEVE! I DO BELIEVE!

Roxas: I… *sniff* can only eat salad…

Daxam: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!

xxxxXxxxx

One moment, we're experiencing some minor panic issues at the moment.

xxxxXxxxx

…

Axel: *sighs* we're… Gonna live… Phew….

Daxam: I was SURE it was the apocalypse, though…

Luxord: *learning about Buddhism, Hinduism, and Karma* And so Buddha sat under a tree and found enlightenment…

Marluxia: Well, DUH. Trees are really nice, enlightening beings…

Sebastian: Now that that is over, I'd like to continue, please.

Xams: *yawns* Go ahead. Knock yourself out.

Sebastian: If you insist-

Joe's shadow: He didn't mean it literally! I don't have time to think of another replacement!

**Gold Phantom:** Sora: I really find you an idiot among idiots but b/c you Started dating Kairi last season of this show i decided that you guys both get an easy dare. so Sora i decided that all you and Kairi need to do is kiss eachother and suck on lemons

* A bucket of lemons appears*

_Incoming transition_

_*TV comes down from ceiling*_

Joe: Wait, they started dating last season?! … I really don't remember… Season 1 is such a blur…

Everyone: Joe?

Joe: Oh, hey mah brothers n' sisters from uthah mothers n' misters.

Sam: YOU SAID SHE WAS EXAGGERATING!

Kexlaey: Yeah. She spelt "other" wrong, so I exaggerated it back to normal.

Sam: THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!

Joe: Hey! You! Shaddup! I only have five minutes for lunch break, here! *noms sammich* HEY! CHU! WHAT CHU DOING?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THE LAMPPOST GOES THERE!

Sebastian: Ah, Lord Joe. We were just about to have you answer this next dare.

Joe: Oh. Okay then… Hey, is that my shadow? So that's where it went… Huh.

Joe's shadow: Sup.

**Gold Phantom**: Joe: I want my job back again and this time become a co host for all of this season...and if you agree then i will give you something you'll love.

Joe: I AGREE! NOW GIMMEH!

**Gold Phantom:** Sam: YOUR ALIVE STILL DIE*attacks with new keyblades eternal heart,Eternal dreams, Dark Desires, Desire to guard and the famous TRI-BLADE.

Kexlaey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! X_X

Joe: Ya, whatever. Drama bomba, we all know… ARILLA!

Arilla: I got it…

….

Joe: AND WHATEVER HAPPENED TO MY PRIZE, HUH?! I AGREED, *& #& $$, NOW WHERE'S MY-

Sam: I'M ALIVE! Man, I hate dying. That's, like, the fifth time, isn't it?

Kexlaey: well, I guess it's good to have Arilla around, then.

Mensa: Pssh… Its horrible to have any of you around…

Lexaeus: *walks up to Mensa* …

Mensa: …

Lexaeus: …

Mensa: ….

Lexaeus: *stabs Mensa in the forehead with a fork*

Mensa: OW!

Joe: MY CARPET! SAVE MY CARPET OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Kexlaey: JOE'S CARPET! SHE'LL KILL US! SOMEBODY SAVE HER CARPET! DEMYX! DO SOMETHING!

Demyx: RIGHT! *Jumps out window*

Joe and Kexlaey: ZEXION?!

Zexion: What can I do?!

Joe and Kexlaey: …Right…. LARXENE?!

Larxene: All I can do is shock the #&$* out of him.

Joe and Kexlaey: Good enough. Just don't let him bleed on my carpet!

Larxene: *pulls out cellphone* Yeah, Zeus, this is Larxene. I need you to do another favor for me… Sure… Uh huh…. HAHAHAHA! She what?! Oh, right… Yeah. Him again… K bye.

_Sky goes dark_

Mensa: Wha-?

Lightning bolt comes down and shocks Mensa

Mensa: X_X *couuuugh* *falls over in a charred heap*

Joe: *fist pump* Stain free!

Gold Phantom: Roxas: i dare you to watch the Vocaloid song Clover club with Namine and then you both have to sing it.

Joe: GASP! I… Love… That… Song… Even though it annoys the $&^$ out of me…

xxxxXxxxx

*Music starts up*

(Note, we own none of the songs… Just thought I'd mention that! )

(Yes, I turned the song into a duet… ^_^)

Roxas: aha kono sekai ga

kurukuru mawaru yume de

bokura kidzuiterunda

minna shiranai furi de

Namine: zutto ki ni natteita

ano ko wa sotto boku ni

naifu wo tsuki tsukete warai

[mata ashita ne] to nokosu

Roxas: mawaru mawaru sora

Sora: THAT'S ME! :D

Roxas: utau utau hana

meguru meguru kisetsu no naka de

Roxas and Namine: Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.

remon juusu wo sosoide

Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.

ranpaku wa yoku mazete ne

Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.

gurenadin shiroppu irete

Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.

dorai jin mo wasurezu ni

Namine: chotto doushita no kana?

naite bakari inaide

egao ni nareba todoku yo

kimi no kokoro ni kuroobaa

Roxas and Namine: yurari yurari yureru

Roxas: hashiru hashiru kaze

yureru yureru haato

amai amai yume

nigai nigai koi

meguru meguru jidai no naka de

Namine and Roxas: Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.

tokenai kouri wo irete

Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.

Sutoreenaa, toppu shite

Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.

ryou te ni omoi wo komete

Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love.

junbi ga dekitara Let's shake!

xxxxXxxxx

xxxxXxxxx

Fifteen silent seconds later!

xxxxXxxxx

Joe: UUUUUUUUUGH… I'M SCREEEEEEEEEWED…

Everyone: ?

Joe: I CAN'T PLAY KH3D, APPARENTLY AXEL HAS A KEYBLADE NOW, AND I'M PRETTY SURE KH3 IS THE CONTINUATION TO THE KHBBS GAME… I'M SO DEEEEEAD… I DIDN'T EVEN PLAY BBS… I DIDN'T EVEN WATCH THE FREAKING CUTSCENES…

Kexlaey: STFU, no one cares.

Joe: *sniffle* I do…

Mensa: Well HAHA for you, because I get to come back all sexy.

Joe: You were never sexy and never will be. Besides, it's not really even you. It looks like a cross between you, Sephiroth, Terra, and whatever else Square Enix managed to heave out.

Kexlaey: Did we just reveal a million spoilers?

Joe: I think we did.

Kexlaey: …Oh…

…

Kexlaey: Forget all that, then…

Joe: SEBASTIAN! READ THE REST OF THE DARES!

Sebastian: YES! MY LORD!

Gold Phantom: Vanitas:*looks and see Vanitas* my somebody half your alive...well start dating Xion OR ELSE...

Vanitas: But isn't Xion Luckycool9's Fiancee?

Joe: *head desks* I'M SO CONFUSED! THIS STORY IS TANGLED WORSE THAN XALDIN'S MAN-THONG PILE ON LAUNDRY DAY!

Xaldin: I DO NOT WEAR THOSE!

Joe: *$&^$, please. We all know you do.

Roxas: I MISS YOU, ICECREAM!

Vanitas: Anyways… I don't know what the fruitcake is going on, so… Bye. *Walks into THE ROOM*

…

Vanitas: MOTHER OF- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

xxxxXxxxx

Gold Phantom: Saix: become my servant.

Saix: I'd rather not. *Walks into THE ROOM*

…

…

Vanitas: NOOOOO! NOT THE KIDNEEEEEEYS!

Saix: IT BURNS! IT BURNS! MOOOOMMYYYYYYY!

Demyx: WE'RE ORPHANS!

Saix: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Gold Phantom: Xemnas: you name will be Sexman this day fourth and you will let me become the new leader...OR ELSE I KILL YOU

Sexman: I'm used to all this Mansex and Sexman crap, but… Let you be the leader!? For the last time, we're Organization XIII! Not XIV or XV or XVI!

Satinvix: I can always kill you… *Sharpens Keyblade*

Sexman: *Sighs* Fine. You're the less-sexy leader now. Happy?

Satinvix: Very.

Joe: Wasn't that against the ru-

Satinvix: NO! No it wasn't! I checked ahead of time so you wouldn't have to stop being lazy and do it!

Joe: Oh… Thanks Satinvix! :D

Gold Phantom: Xigbar: Pirate man go sing a pirates life for me from pirates of the Caribbean.

Xigbar: Ugh.. You've gotta be kidding me…

xxxxXxxxx

Demyx: *plays accordion*

Xigbat:

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We burn up the city, we're really a fright.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

xxxxXxxxx

Xigbat: For the last time, I'm not a-

Gold Phantom: Xaldin: give me a lance so i could make a arrow.

Xaldin: Here, you can have my spare.

Gold Phantom: Vexen: hey old man can i have you sheild.

Vexen: NO! Technically, that was a question, so I can answer no without being punished. And I'M NOT OLD!

Riku: *kicks Vexen into THE ROOM* Oops… My foot slipped…

Vanitas: AAAAAAAAAUGH! NOT THE FAAAAAAACE!

Saix: NO! NOT THERE! NOT- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Vexen: HOLY SHAT MONKEYS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gold Phantom: Lexues: say a whole paragraph.

Lexaeus: A whole paragraph.

Gold Phantom: Zexion: hey Zexion i need you to lend me your lexicon

Zexion: NUUUUUUU! ISH MINE!

Fuzzy Ficus: *throws Zexion in THE ROOM* Whoops! I am SO SORRY! My arms are having strange muscle spasms today!

**Gold Phantom:** Axel: Stike of shadows and freeze like ICE* a giant ice ball melts on Axel

Axel: *Shrinks* … Not again…

**Gold Phantom**: Demyx: guess what*slaps Demyx with his own sitar*

Demyx: OW! E=MC2!

Everyone: o_o

Demyx: For heaven's sakes, my good chap, please be aware of where you swing your Indian musical instruments… For you could badly injure someone's schnoz, like thou hast injured mine.

Axel (chipmunk voice): Nice one, gold pha- OH MY GOSH! DEMYX IS TALKING SMART!

Everyone: *screams in terror*

Daxam: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!

Zexion: SOMEONE SAVE THE LIBRARY!

Shxlyna: THE NACHO CHEESE IN THE CAFETERIA IS COLD! WE'LL DIE OF LACK OF NACHOS! NOOOOOOOO!

Luxord: *stands on soap box* THE END IS NEEEEEEEEEEAR! THE END IS NEEEEEEAR! REPENT! REPEEEENT!

xxxxXxxxx

We'll bring you back to your scheduled panic after this commercial break!

Are you angry waiting for the next episode of 5:00 awesomeness to come out? Are you banging your head against the wall in boredom every day?

Good. That means we're doing our job of annoying you right.

We now return to your scheduled panic.

xxxxXxxxx

Everyone: *ties Vexen to a plank, then heads to Mt. Wannahackaloogie* SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE!

Demyx: Violence is never the solution to any conflict.

Larxene: MUST SACRIFICE VEXEN! MAKE APOCALYPSE END!

Lexaeus The Caveman: ooga booga booga!

Sexman: THROW HIM IN!

Vexen: NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCYYYYYy yyyyy yyyyy! AAAAAAAAAUGH! THE PAIN! THE PAAAAAIN! AAAAAAUGH!

Axel: WE'RE SAVED!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAY!

Joe (on floating transmitter thing): Well, that was entertaining…

Construction worker: Uh, Ms. Bagel, I believe you've exceeded your five minute lunch break.

Joe: OH %&$^ YOU, CARL. %&$^ YOU. Well, guys, I gotta go… I still need to think of a dang town name… And landscaping… K bye.

*screen flicks off*

*transmitter floats back to the Studio*

Vexen: AAAAAAAAAAAUGH! MY EYEBALLS EXPLODED AGAAAAAAAIN!

Roxas: *dumps salad into the volcano* EAT SUM SA-LAD! DA YU-MMY SA-LAD! YUMMY NUMMY UMMY WUMMY YU-MMY SALAD!

xxxxXxxxx

**Gold Phantom: **Luxord: i dare you to play poker.

Luxord: YOU'RE ON!

…

xxxxXxxxx

Five seconds later…

xxxxXxxxx

Satinvix: Fork it over, bub.

Luxord: I… *sniff* Lost…

Sexman: YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS ALL OUR MONEY! WE'RE BROKE NOW!

_We'll return to your scheduled program after this commercial break!_

Announcer: It's got comedy… It's got drama…. It's got fangirls… It's TV's newest hit series, _12 Broke men! (And one $*#^$.) _ Don't miss the season 1 premier on April 9th, 9483 BC!

_We now return to your scheduled program._

Sexman: YOU'RE GOING OUT RIGHT NOW AND EARNING ALL OUR MONEY BACK RIGHT NOW!

Luxord: Okay, but I'll need some money to bet wit-

Sexman: AND NO GAMBLING!

Luxord: What?! Then how do I-

Sexman: BE CREATIVE!

Luxord: So… Like, *whispers in Sexman's ear*

Sexman: NO! SICK! GROSS! NO! UGH! NO NO NO NO NO! Just- *sigh* Figure something out.

Luxord: Like robbing banks?

Sexman: Sure. Yeah. Whatever.

xxxxXxxxx

Luxord (sitting on the side of the street): Spare change? Spare change, ma'am? Spare change?

xxxxXxxxx

**Gold Phantom: **Marluxia: *blows up flowers and takes scythe* ha beat that flower boy.

Marluxia: *kicks Satinvix in the knee*

Satinvix: SON OF A-

**Gold Phantom: **Larxene:*sends her to siberia* there all better.

…

Everyone: JOY TO THE WORLD! CUZ LARXENE'S GONE! SHE WENT! TO SIBERIA- Wait, that doesn't rhyme…

**Gold phantom: **Xion:...Date Vanitas and i will give you a real heart after all i am kingdom hearts.

Xion: No. I already have a heart.

Everyone: WHUUUUUUUUUUUT?!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!

Xion: Oh, wait… Sorry, no… That isn't until the distant but not so distant future. But still. No.

Axav: *punts Xion into THE ROOM*

xxxxXxxxx

_Incoming transition…_

Joe: Hey. I got Carl to stop bugging me for another two minutes. So I thought I'd-

Kexlaey: *snaps fingers*

HAAAAAAALELUJAH!

Kexlaey: 78 TIMES AND IT'S STILL FUN!

Joe: I knew I shoulda left that job to Satinvix… You and Sam are brainless morons…

Sam: BRAINLESS MORONS THAT CAN SING!

Joe: Sure. Whatever.

Sebastian: I hate to interrupt, but… We need to continue the dares, please…

Joe: Go ahead, metal head…

Sebastian: These next cards are from Pepper and Griffen.

Pepper-Joe! Your back!

Joe: Yeah, for another minute… Oh, you mean on FF dot net. Yeah. I am.

Griffen-Dude, it was so jacked when they deleted your story, they deleted ours to, but they never sent us a message!

Joe: Wow, that's gotta suck.

Pepper-Yeah, we went to update and it wasn't there, we were all WTCC (What The Cheese Cake)

Joe: :D I love that… What the cheesecake…

Griffen-Pepper was ticked... She even threw my cat across the room

Pepper- Did not!

Griffen-what ever, I'm not arguing with you *hugs tv screen* so glad you're back, here have a flame thrower *hands over one*

Joe: I'd take it, but I'm behind a glass screen… Just go set it on my fluffy chair.

Pepper-*walks into THE ROOM* Sweet! Griffen, her's is better than our Sphere!

Griffen-No way! *runs over and looks* Woah! She even got-

Pepper-I know, and you said that it would be over kill

Griffen- the way you wanted to set it up yeah, but she's got it perfect

Pepper-*nods* Hey Joe can I live in here? Pleeeeeease! I'll pay rent and I'll keep your carpet nice and clean

Joe: Hmmmm…. Well, I don't kn- YES. YES YOU CAN.

Griffen-oh! Dares!

Joe: Right…

Sebastian: *picks up cards*

**Pepper and Griffen: **Axel, buy someone a gift that's more than 50 jems

Axel: *walks off to the studio's gift shop*

…

Axel: *walks back into the room carrying a box* Roxas. Here. *chucks at Roxas*

Roxas: Sweet! What is it? *opens box* A… A snowglobe?

Joe: Made with actual globes.

Roxas: Just how much was this?!

Joe: … Er, I'm not the cheapest person when it comes to money…

Roxas: YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!

**Pepper and Griffen: **Roxas, I now dub the Blondie!

Blondie: I MEAN SERIOUSLY. THAT MUCH FOR A SNOWGLOBE IS- Huh?

The THING: *spits Xion out of the room* Gross, dude. Mary Sue flavored…

Griffen: Xion, DIE! *hits with a giant pickle multiple times*

Joe: I want one of-

Carl the Construction worker: HEY! YOU! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-

Joe: %&$^ OFF, CARL! Ugh, I gotta go again… HEY! LOOK! I'VE GOT SEVERAL OTHER THINGS TO DO HERE, AND- OH MY GOSH, WHY IS THAT BRIDGE PURPLE!?

Steve the Construction worker: Because it was like that in the dream sequence you played?

Joe: NO NO NO NO NO! YOU IDIOTS! USE YOUR COMMON SENSE! IF THIS IS A BLACK AND GREY TOWN, WHY THE FRUITCAKE WOULD THERE BE A PURPLE BRIDGE ABOVE THE TRAIN STATION?!

Steve: But I thought-

Joe: YOU THOUGHT WRONG!

_End transmission_

Everyone: Okay then…

xxxxXxxxx

**Pepper and Griffen: **Larxene, here's a knife sharpener

Larxene: I'D TAKE IT, BUT LAST I CHECKED, I'M IN SIBERIA! PUT IT ON JOE'S FLUFFY CHAIR!

**Pepper and Griffen: **Xaldin, I dare you to shave your hair.

Xaldin: *shaves one hair off*

Everyone: …

Pepper: Well?

Xaldin: you never said how much hair…

Kexlaey: To have your thought broadcasted into the air, snap your fingers, then say "doodlydoo". Avoid saying "Poodlydoo," because then a poodle will- Gross… *snaps fingers* DOODLYDOO!

LOOPHOLE!

xxxxXxxxx

**Pepper and Griffen: **Luxord, try to beat Xemsha at cards again.

Xemsha: You up for it, weenie?

Luxord: Will you pay me?

Xemsha: Maybe.

xxxxXxxxx

Two seconds later…

xxxxXxxxx

Organization XIII: *standing around in their underwear*

Xaldin: *hiding behind couch*

Sexman: LUUUUUUUUUUXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR D!

Luxord: *gulp* Eh… Sorry?

Xemsha: Pleasure doin' business with ya, boys!

xxxxXxxxx

**Pepper and Griffen: **Griffen: Marluxia, *runs over and hugs* wanna go shopping with me?

Marluxia: Sure, I could really use some CLOTHES RIGHT NOW! *glares at Luxord*

Pepper-*stares at Griffen as she flirts with Marluxia* weirdo...oh! I have some dares!

**Pepper and Griffen: **Demyx, make brownies!

Demyx: RIGHT! *runs to the bathroom*

Everyone: O_O

Demyx: THAT'S THE BATHROOM… *runs over to the kitchen*

Everyone: Okay then…

_45 minutes later! _

Demyx: TA DAAAAA!

Everyone: WHAT THE FRUITCAKE IS THAT?!

Demyx's brownies: *moves*

Lexaeus: *Screams like a little girl and leaps into Xemsha's arms*

Xemsha: GET OFF OF ME!

Xylter: Did… Did that stuff just MOVE?!

Demyx's brownies: Braaaaaaaaaaains!

Everyone: IT'S ALIVE!

Daxam: IT'S THE BROWNIE APOCALYPSE! EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

_*The whole studio is in chaos*_

Xigbar: QUICK! WE NEED TO EAT IT BEFORE IT EATS US!

Everyone: THERE IS NO WAY I'M EATING THAT!

Brownies: GRAAAAAAAAAAH!

…

…

Xigbar: *sobs, shoveling brownies into his face* I think I'm gonna hurl…

Kexlaey: Well, don't. I don't want Joe to murder me. If that carpet is stained, then it'll be the end of the world…

Sam: That girl scares me…

Kexlaey: She threatens to feed me poisoned birthday cake, throw me in a lake, and haunt my afterlife for eternity when I take one of her fried cheese sticks. Tell me. What _isn't _scary about that.

…

Kexlaey: She scares all of us in some way, Sam.

In.

Some.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy yyyyyyyyy.

xxxxXxxxx

**Pepper and Griffen: **Xemnas, worship me!

Sexman: *SIGH* You guys are REALLY PUSHING IT, TODAY… *bows down at Pepper's feet* I worship you, O great Pepper…

Pepper: MAKE IT BELIEVABLE OR SUFFER!

Sexman: I hate you all SO much… *kisses Pepper's feet* O Great and fantabulous Pepper-God, I worship you with my mind and non-existent soul…

**Pepper and Griffen: **Vexen, try to out smart Fuzzy Ficus in chemistry (and fail epically, ficus rules at chemistry)

Satinvix: IN THIS LAB TABLE, WE HAVE FICUS! THE CHEMESTRY EXPERT!

Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Satinvix: AND AT THAT LAB TABLE WE HAVE THE CREEPY PEDOPHILE SCIENTIST, VEXEN!

Audience: …

Cricket: No. I'm not even going to say anything…. Just… No.

Vexen: I'll try to go easy on-

_POOF! _

Ficus: And, as you can see by the glittery fireworks emitting from this test tube, I've just created a cure to writer's block.

Everyone: *Cheers*

Vexen: Beginner's luck! Watch and-

_**BOOM! **_

Vexen (Charred): …I meant to do that… As you can see by my third degree burns, I've just created the entertainment of you all to arise ten-fold… Because you all love to see me in pain.

*Lights go all dramatic*

Satinvix: WHO will be the winner of the chemistry challenge?! WHO will rank as number one!?

Vexen: *knocks over Ficus's test tube, spilling it all over the carpet and-*

Kexlaey: THE CAAAAAARPEEEEEEEEET! *flies from couch* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ficus: *punches Vexen in the gut*

Vexen: AUGH!

Kexlaey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Org. XIII: GASP!

Audience: GASP!

Everyone: GASP!

The universe: GASP!

Random fat guy on the subway eating icecream: GASP!

….

Kexlaey: Oh thank Kingdom Hearts… I CAUGHT IT!

Everyone: Phew…

Satinvix: Well… Because Vexen is curled over in pain, and out of the camera's view… Ficus wins!

Ficus: YES! What do I win?!

Satinvix: NOTHING!

xxxxXxxxx

**Pepper and Griffen: **Lexeaus, do you have a crush on anyone?

Lexaeus: *blushes* Uh…

Arilla: HE DOES!

Everyone (chants): SPILL! SPILL! SPILL!

Kexlaey: JUST NOT ON THE CARPET!

Lexaeus: Doesn't matter…

Everyone: YES IT DOES!

Lexaeus: I'm not going to tell you…

Everyone: TELL US!

Lexaeus: *turns dark red* No…

Everyone: TELL UUUUUUUS!

Lexaeus: No!

Everyone: TEEEEEEEEEEELL UUUUUUUUUS!

Lexaeus: NO! ASK ME ONE MORE TIME, AND I LAUNCH THIS STUDIO TO THE MOON- AND SPILL GRAPE JUICE ALL OVER THE CARPET!

Everyone: O_OU

Demyx: I… I don't think he's kidding…

**Pepper and Griffen: **Zexion, here's the inheritance cycle,(Eragon, eldest, brisinger, inheritance) read these instead of Twilight.

Zexion: I already have.

**Pepper and Griffen: **Axel, die! *throws darts at him*

_Thud thud thud thud! _

_Plop! _

Pepper: Wait… Is that cardboard?!

Axel: *from behind the couch* HAH! I KNEW THAT YOU'D TRY TO USE POISONOUS DARTS ON ME, SO I-

_Thud! _

_*A dart sinks into Axel's neck*_

Axel: *collapses to the ground* X_X

**Pepper and Griffen: **Xigbar, teach me howto be a pirate!

Xigbar: Drink, steal, sail a ship, wear weird clothes, don't bathe. Congrats, you're a pirate now.

**Pepper and Griffen: **Xemnas *hugs him* I love you daddy

Everyone-DADDY?

Pepper-mmhm, Xemnas is my daddy n.n

Xemsha-Then that means he's also Ficus' daddy...and mine...*screams in horror*

Pepper-*throws a sock monkey at her* I'm Fuzzy Ficus' half sister, he's only my daddy

Xemsha-oh, okay…

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!

Sexman: Wait, I don't remember ever…

Luxord: *COUGH* Vegas… *COUGH COUGH COUGH*

Sexman: *shuts up* oh…

xxxxXxxxx

Sebastian: Well, it appears that that's all from Pepper and Griffen. Our next review is from Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9.

Audience: WOOOOOOOOO!

Xemsha: Anyone else finding these WOOOOO's a bit annoying?!

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: L**uckycool9 and Xion: I was svaing for this my story but have these Hearts.( They are real hearts..don't ask where I got them first.)

Kexlaey: You know, if Joe were here, she'd be acting all cheesy right now…

Xion: I KNEW IT!

**Luckycool9 and Xion: **Axel, burn that witch Larxene.

Kexlaey: To teleport something or someone, simply blink at the same time you snap while thinking of the person(s)/thing(s) you wish to teleport… Warning, if you blink too late, a tiger will appear by default. And it will rip apart your skull and feast on your soul… *snaps fingers*

_POOF! _

Larxene: Wha-? Oh… Yay, I'm not in Siberia anymore…

Axel: *picks up Joe's flamethrower*

Larxene: Man, it's cold in here…

Axel: SAY HELLO TO MAH LITTLE FRIEND! AIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAI! HOT ENCHILADAS!

Larxene: What the %&$^ is Axel sayi-

_FWOOOOOOOOFF!_

Larxene: *Now a pile of ash*

Kexlaey: OH CRAP! SHE'S GETTING INTO JOE'S CARPET! DEMYX! DO SOMETHING!

Demyx: RIGHT! *Dives into potted plant*

Kexlaey: MARLUXIA?!

Marluxia: RIGHT! *makes potted plant grow into the endless ceiling*

Kexlaey: WHAT DID THAT DO?!

Marluxia: I solved your ugly ceiling problems.

Kexlaey: XALDIN?!

Xaldin: What?! I swear, it wasn't me this time…

Kexlaey: NOT THAT! GET LARXENE'S ASHES OUT OF THE CARPET!

Xaldin: Oh… Alright…

*Wind raises ashes from the carpet, then chucks them out the window*

Kexlaey: Thank Kingdom Hearts that came out…

xxxxXxxxx

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Namine: Have a cookie.

Namine: WHEEEEEEEEE! *noms cookie*

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Ventus, Aqua and Terra: (Hugs) You are the orginal eyblade master so teach me how to wield my keyblade...I suck at it.

Terra: Hey, Keyblading is hard work…

Aqua: Maybe you should try a different weapon?

Ventus: Guys! Come on, we have to do what the dare says!

Aqua: Tuesday?

Ventus: JUST TEACH HIM TODAY.

Terra: Oh, look at the time… I forgot I need to… GO GET MY NAILS DONE! Yeah! That's what I have to do!

Sam: OH! Do you go to Xiao Lin's? She does the BEST cuticle work you've ever layed eyes on!

Everyone: ?

Sam: WHAT?! A dude's hands can't look his best?! Not like I use fifty bottles of hair gel every morning!

Axel: HEY! NO ONE DISSES THE GEL!

Xigbar: *Shoots Sam*

Sam: X_X

Kexlaey: NO! HE'LL BLEED ON THE CARPET!

Ava: *Punts Sam out the window*

Kexlaey: Thanks, man.

…

Kexlaey: ERMAHGERD! SAAAAAAAM! *runs out the studio*

Xaldin: You guys kick hard… You should join the soccer team, or something….

**Scoobycool and luckycool9**: Demyx: I built this for Chester, it protects him from damage... from anyone.

Demyx: You're safe now, Chester! *huggles*

**Scoobycool and Luckycool9: **Xemnas: Happy birthday! It isn't your brithday you say but it is... Prove me wrong on that.

Xemnas (or whatever his name is now. You people rename this guy so much its hard to keep track of what his current name is…. _ ): No it's- But it's… It's not! I can prove it! It's- No- But…. Uh… Uhm… *siiiiigh* I hate you so much…

Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: We hate you too~!

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **THAT IS ALL!

xxxxXxxxx

Kexlaey: WELP! Looks like we got ourselves a new character submission!

Everyone: HOOHAH!

Kexlaey: … I'm… I'm not even going to ask…

Sebastian: Would you like me to, Master Kexlaey?

Kexlaey: No, no… I don't even want to know, really.

Sebastian: I see. Well, in that case, I shall announce the new character's information.

…

Oc name: Alexia Rose ( NCG)

Eyes: Green

height: 6 feet

Hair: Long brown hair

Skin: WHite,very white

Personailty: Crazy, spotaneous, intrguing, Can o into radom anger bits

Weapon: Eletrcity... and lots of it and she is a werewolf named SHadowclaw

CLothes: SNeakers, Yellow shirt and black jeans

Love( Optional): Well nope...just my hot assassin boyfriend James Knight AKa the Night Assassin

SIblings:she is really clsoe friends with Luckycool9 and Scoobycool9, Her siblings are Liz and Lisa Rose...femal versions of Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9 with Lisa being the nobody...Lisa loves Roxas... She also has a younger brother named Sam and A WEREWOLF BROTHER NAMED ERIC/nIGHSLASHER.

Sebastian: Seems like an interesting character. Mind if we meet her?

Kexlaey: AH DURRRRRR!

Alexia: *blasts through the wall*

Everyone: …

Alexia: sup guys.

Everyone: …

Alexia: Is it always like this?

Roxas: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Alexia: Is… *pokes* Is that guy alright? *draws moustache on roxas* Did you guys break him or something?

Axel: you can say that.

Alexia: You people don't talk much.

Kexlaey: We're usually a lot more chaotic…

…

Kexlaey: A lot more…

xxxxXxxxx

Sebastian: It appears our new character has submitted some dares.

**NarniaCrazyGirls: **Larxene: My lighting versus yours...battle me.

Larxene: (Back from Siberia or whatever…) Oh it's on.

*_POKEMON BATTLE MUSIC RIPOFF GO!*_

Fighter ALEXIA challenged OXIII MEMBER, LARXENE!

LARXENE USED LIGHTNING BOLT!

…

BUT IT FAILED!

ALEXIA USED LIGHTNING POWERED DEATHNOTE!

CRITICAL HIT!

LARXENE SURVIVED THE ATTACK!

LARXENE USED ONE HUMAN SHEILD!

Demyx: Whaaaaaaa-!? Why am I in on this lame battle!?

…

Alexia: #* # this $#&%. I'm finishing this my way. *builds up electricity*

Larxene: So I see we're ditching the cheesy fighting style. *drags feet on carpet* Very well, then.

Sam: SEBASTIAN! What does your analysis say about their power level?!

Sebastian: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAND!

Sam: WHAT?! Nine thousand?! That can't be right!

Everyone: *hair stands up*

Daxam: Uh… Guys?

Shxlyna: I think they're generating too much elec-

_ZZZZZZAP!_

_POFFFF!_

Everyone: *COUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOU GHCOUGH!*

Kexlaey: THE CARPET! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SEBASTIAN! VACCUM MODE!

Sebastian: Access denied.

Kexlaey: What!?

Sebastian: Access denied. Voice recognition not valid. Beginning self destruct in 3…2…0.

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

xxxxXxxxx

Joe: *opens door* Hey guys, what's- *drops rice candy*

Everyone: kingdom hearts why…

Joe: What. The #*$ . Did you do. To. My. CARPEEEEEEEEEET!?

Kexlaey: Joe! Eh… Uh… Uhm… See, there was this freak accident, and Larxene and her tried to fight, but so much and then Zap and then Boom and then this!

Joe: S-S-Sebastian?! Y-you mean…

Xams: Joe… *sits Joe down on what's left of the couch* I think since I'm smarter than Kexlaey and Sam-

Sam and Kexlaey: HEY!

Xams: -That I should be the one to tell you this…

Joe: Yeah?

Xams: Joe… You know Sebastian?

Joe: Mmhm.

Xams: Well… HE'S DEAD! DEAD I SAY! KEXLAEY MURDERED HIM WITH HER VOICE COMMANDS!

Joe: WHAT?!

Xams: HE EXPLODED! HE'S DEAD! REDUCED TO NOTHINGNESS! NOT ONLY THAT, HE PROBABLY WENT TO HELL!

Joe: BUT HE'S A ROBOT!

Xams: ROBOT HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLL! DON'T YOU SEE?! EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS A LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII E!

Joe: BUT THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

Xams: I KNOW IT DOESN'T!

Joe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Xams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Joe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Xams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Joe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAa

Xams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA

Joe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

xxxxXxxxx

Priest: We are here today to give our final goodbyes to Sebastian Robot Giraffe Butler the First… Wait, hold on. We're having a funeral for a robot?!

Joe: *SOBS*

Demyx: CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HAVING A _MOMENT?!_

Everyone: *ker-glares!*

Priest: I have the WEIRDEST jobs…. Ahem… Anyways, we-

Demyx: I MEAN _SERIOUSLY! _DO YOU QUESTION WHY PEOPLE ARE SAD WHEN THEIR BELOVED PET ROBOT DIES?! YOU ARE _SICKENING._

_S_

_I_

_C_

_K_

_E_

_N_

_I_

_N_

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Priest: …I'm done here.

xxxxXxxx

Joe: well… Because of Sebastian's untimely… *sniff* explosion… I've decided to let Satinvix read for the rest of this episode.

Kexlaey: Couldn't I just do that?

Joe: Dude. Are you kidding me!? I put you in charge of one of the _simplest _tasks ever, and I came back to Sebastian so dead it's impossible for anyone to bring him back, NOT TO MENTION the fact that there was ASHES AND $#^& IN MY ITALIAN CARPETING!

Kexlaey: But!

Joe: NO BUTS! INTO THE CORNER!

Kexlaey: B-But-

Joe: OFF WITH YOU! THOU DOST INFECT MY EYES!

Satinvix: Should I just-

Joe: Yes. Please do.

Satinvix: Okay then…

xxxxXxxxx

**NarniaCrazyGirls: **Xemnas: Play Mr. Muffins, my black panther.

Mr. Muffins: Meow.

Everyone: D'AWWWWWWWWW!

Xemnas: What? This is considered a-

Mr. Muffins: *sniffs Xemnas*

Xemnas: Heh… That kinda tickles…

Mr. Muffins: ROOOOOOOAR!

Xemnas: O-O MOTHER OF KINGDOM HEARTS! *sprints*

Mr. Muffins: *POUNCES*

Luxord: Demyx. 5,000 jems say the Xemnas wins.

Demyx: What?! You're on.

Xemnas: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Mr. Muffins: *MAULS Xemnas*

Xemnas: DEAR GOG AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE TICKLED FEELING'S GONE! SO VERY GONE! NO! NO! NOT THE EYEBALLS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: *eats popcorn*

Sam: It's gotten to the point in this fanfiction that people take a panther mauling as a form of entertainment instead of a serious problem…

Satinvix: *thwacks Sam* Shaddup. I'm trying to watch Xemnas's internal organs being devoured.

Luxord: 4,997, 4,998, 4,999, 5000. Pleasure doing business with you, Demyx.

Demyx: Aw man… I don't think this is how bets work.

Luxord: …

…

Luxord: Of course it is. Would I lie to you…?

Demyx: Well…

Luxord: Don't answer that.

xxxxXxxx

**NarniaCrazyGirls: **Roxas: Go on a date with my sister Lisa, we are twins in appearance.

Roxas: …I'd feel kinda weird going on a date with a genderbent version of-

Lisa: Shut up and do the dare.

Roxas: Uh… Okay then…

_POOF!_

*goooooooone*

**NarniaCrazyGirls: **Saix: be a puppy again for another chapter.

Saix: Wha-

_POOF!_

SaixPuppy: Woof.

**NarniaCrazyGirls: **Joe and demyx and Sam and Kelaxey: DOuble date... that will be all.

Sam: I… Uh… Lost my wallet… Hahahaha! Sorry guys! Looks like I'm not buying?

Kexlaey: Oh! I found it!

Sam: What.

Kexlaey: Is that it? Over in the shark tank?

Shark: Yes.

Joe: Our shark can talk?

Sam: Uh… No! Why would it be in there? That shark's really dumb, we all know that. He's even dumber than-

Shark: Don't even say it, bro. Don't even. Or I will make you lose the ability to even.

Everyone: …

Sam: Even what?

Shark: T-T Exactly.

Everyone: … Okay then.

Kexlaey: Well go get your wallet, then, silly! We gotta get goinggggggg!

Joe: Ooh! Can we head on over to Mexico?! I really want some authentic taco burritos… =w= suuuuu guuuuud...

Kexlaey: *#& YEAH!

Joe and Kexlaey: *BROFIVE!*

Kexlaey: Oh! Can I get us there? I want to try out the finger snappy thingy!

Joe: If it won't kill us or summon the Jonas Brothers, okay.

Kexlaey: *snaps fingers*

_POOF!_

…_.._

_POOF!_

Lisa: That was awesome!

Roxas: HECK YEAH IT WAS! WHEN THAT WAITOR POURED COFFEE DOWN THAT ONE GUYS SHIRT AND HE SCREAMED LIKE A CHIMPANZEE, THAT WAS HILARIOUS!

Lisa: …That never happened.

Roxas: …It didn't?

Lisa: No.

Roxas: …Oh…..

Lisa: Where's the two other girls and the morons?

Satinvix: goooooooooooooooooone. But anyways, that's the end of the dares from NarniaCrazyGirls.

xxxxXxxxx

-system reboot- ...

-memory restored- ...

-SINCE WHEN DID I GET A GIRLFRIEND?- ...

-IN THE INTERLUDE BETWEEN SEASONS, THATS WHEN- ...

-uploading new oc data- ...

-please wait- ...

...

...

...

-new oc created /karmex/- ...

-oc data* age- 13 - (synthetically created by emjax as a son, his real age is 2months) eyes are brown with green outer rims that expand over the whole iris when the pupil contracts. hair is black. uses kohpesh like his 'father' and has a thing for naminé.

-continue datascaping-

-my gf is being kept outta this-

-dare 1; emjax and karmex sing welcome to the family with floods flames and darkness playing the instruments, with karmex on third guitar-

-datascaping end-

-shutting down-

...

...

...

Φx

Satinvix: aw sweet. New characters. And you got yourself a girlfriend?

Emjax: Yup.

Satinvix: Nice, man.

Karmex: Mmhm.

Satinvix: So you guys gonna do the dare you datascaped or whatever that crazy $#^& was?

Karmex: Heck yeah we are.

xxxxXxxxx

_*Floods Flames and Darkness plays*_

Emjax: Hey kid

Karmex: Hey kid

Emjax: Do I have your attention?

I know the way you've been livin'

Life so reckless, tragedy endless

Welcome to the family

Hey

There's somethin' missin'

Only time will alter your vision

Never in question, lethal injection

Welcome to the family

Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear

Within a day you find yourself livin' in constant fear

Can you look at yourself now?

Can you look at yourself?!

You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call

When our thoughts are so numb and

Our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside

We all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

Hey

Karmex: Hey Kid

Emjax: I have to question,

What's with the violent aggression?

Details blurry, lost 'em too early

Welcome to the family

Hey

Why won't you listen?

Can't help the people you're missin'

It's been done, a casualty re-run

Welcome to the family

I'll try and help you with the things that can't be justified

I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize

So have you figured it out now?

So have you figured it out?!

You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call

When our thoughts are so numb and

Our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside

We all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

Coming for you

And all mankind

I've lost my mind

Psychotic, Rapid dementia

I won't be fine

I see, you're a king who's been dethroned

Karmex: Been dethroned

Emjax: Cast out, in a world you've never known

Karmex: Never known

Emjax: Stand now; Place your weapon by your side

Karmex: By your side

Emjax: It's our war; In the end we'll surely lose but that's all right

Karmex: You'll surely lose to me

Emjax: So have you figured it out now?

So have you figured it out?!

And, in a way it seems there's no-one to call

When our thoughts are so numb and

Our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside

We all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

Keep inside

Where nothing's fine

I lost my mind

You're not invited

So step aside

I lost my

Keep inside

Where nothing's fine

I lost my mind

You're not invited

So step aside

I lost my

xxxxXxxxx

Sora: He lost his what?

Riku: It's a part of the song, idiot.

Sora: So they didn't finish the song?

Riku: …

Sora: …

Riku: No wonder Xion and Roxas are so stupid.

Sora: Hahaha what?

Riku: … Yeah.

_POOF!_

Joe: LAST TIME I trust you with ANYTHING!

Kexlaey: WHAT?! So I took us to Mount Everest… No big deal!

Joe: NO BIG DEAL?! MY LEFT ARM IS FROZEN SOLID!

Axel: I can fix-

Joe: BACK OFF, AXEL.

Axel: …

Joe: *sigh* so what'd we miss.

Sora: Well Emjax and Karmex just sang Welcome To The Family

Joe: What.

Sora: I said-

Joe: You mean. I missed. That song.

Sora: Yep.

Joe: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

Bill: *Vee~n*

Joe: T-T I am seriously about to flip my $#^&.

Bill: beep.

Joe: SHUT UP, BILL. *huff* anyways, who dafuq is Karmex?

Karmex: Me.

Joe: oh.

Emjax: Yeah.

Sora: Apparently Emjax also has a new girlfriend.

Joe: What?

Riku: *slaps Sora upside the head*

Joe: Oh, that's cool!

…

Joe: …But no more dramatic love triangle… man… Love triangles make everything better…

Sam: You can love me! And then there'd be a huge disagreement with you and your own nobod-

Joe: No. Heck no. I'd rather turn skyward and erupt into a vomit volcano than ever even consider.

Sam: Aw… TTnTT

Joe: *claps* WELP. Satinvix you can continue with… Eh… Whatever Satinvixes do.

Satinvix: okay. Looks like we have another dare from Emjax.

**EmjaxDeshret**: ive changed my oc name to Deshret since my GF emma has given me a shard of her heart to me. i am now a nobody, but with emotions, like roxas.

New oc: emma

height: 5'2"

skin: white

eyes: frost blue

weapon: vocal commands, in ancient egyptian, of course. Read the throne of fire by rick riordan for an explanation.

hair: black and wavy

shes also added to deshrets armoury by giving him a mk3 nightwing bow, side support, no balence, electronic central hub with HUD, a steel (drawn and wound) bowstring, metal body, black finish, voice power start.

deshret: hey demyx, check out my new stagg acoustic guitar! its black, with cream trim and gold strings (colouration), and it plays so well it can hypnotize you! yet another weapon in my armoury!

Demyx: Holy… I can't even… I have lost the ability to even…

Sam: EVEN WHAT!?

Demyx: Can… Can I smell it…

Everyone: …wha-?

Deshret: uh… Sure… Knock yourself out.

Demyx: *SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFF* ah that's good stuff.

Kexlaey: what? You get high offa that? HARHARHAR!

Demyx: Sometimes.

Everyone: …..

Sam: I can't even. I have lost the ability to even.

Emma: Sooooooo this is what this is all about?

Joe: What do you mean?

Emma: Just this whole 5:00 Awesomeness he's been going on about.

Joe: Yup.

Emma: yup.

Joe: yup.

Emma: yup.

Joe: yup.

Emma: Does that shark always talk?

xxxxXxxxx

Satinvix: Oh, hey. Emjax got an account. No more stupid anon reviews.

Zexion: Stupid is right.

Satinvix: Zexion. Go be emo somewhere else.

Zexion: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine.

**Deshret 'emjax' sheut Kohpesh: **i drink so much alcohol i have to have a heartless for a liver. seriously, i drink alchie timeh like roxas eats candy.

Joe: Wow that's a long username…

Kexlaey: I don't know what relevance that had to anything but interesting fact to know, I guess… v_v

Satinvix: This next dare is hand-cramps galore for Joe.

Joe: PORQUOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!?

Satinvix: Luckycool9 and Scoobycool9.

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9**: Hmmmmmm... I think I will have to add to the confusion...yup Nobody and somebody ahve the same accoutant...Long story...  
Luckycool9: It isn't fun...  
Me: whatever bro, Bro do your dares.  
Luckycool9: I got none...  
Scoobycool9: Awkward silence...  
(dad bares in)  
Luckycool9(Shrugs) Might as well)  
OC name: Chris Howard/ Chase Hunter(vampire-werewolf) ( Scoobycool9: I call him Dad. Luckycool9: Shut up, James Scoobycool9: Aaron, there goes our usernames but whatever)  
Eyes:Grey  
Height: 6 fooot ten  
Hair: Short Brown hair  
Skin: White  
Personaility: Sacrastic and deadly (Luckycool9: How is deadly a personailit trait?)  
Weapon: master of death (Harry Potter wise), Vampire-werewolf, Time Lord (can control time and freeze it), makes portals to other dimensions  
Clothes: Black leather jacket, black fedora, black jeans, black shoes( Noitce the theme?)  
Love: Yes he is married to Sami, I guess we have to give mom a bio  
Siblings: Two but both are for other days.

Joe: lolwhut.

Demyx: MY BRAIN CAN'T HANDLE THE CONFUSION!

Vexen: This makes no sense whatsoever.

Xigbat: For once the old guy is right.

Vexen: Who you calling old, pedophile?!

Xigbar: Who you calling pedophile, oldie?!

Vexen: Pirate!

Xigbar: spoon stealer!

Vexen: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I HAVEN'T STOLEN A SINGLE SPOON IN MY LIFE!

Xigbar: YEAH?! WELL THE SPOONHEAD FROM BLEACH BEGS TO DIFFER!

Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach, in case you don't remember): YOU LOCKED ME IN YOUR BASEMENT FOR WEEKS!

Vexen: WHAT!? AH! UGH! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH LIES?!

Nnoitra: I SPEAK THE TRUTH, HERE! YOU LOCKED ME DOWN THERE WITH NOTHING TO DO OR EAT! I HAD TO COMMUNICATE WITH THE RATS AND HAVE THEM BRING ME WHATEVER FOOD YOU HAD LYING AROUND!

Xigbat: I think that's proof enough.

_*Sollux Captor breaks down the door*_

Sollux: Vexen. You are under arre2t for lockiing thii2 man iin your ba2ement, and beiing generally annoyiing.

Vexen: W-What!? But you aren't even in this fandom! You don't belong in this fanfiction!

Sollux: 2orry Vexen. But eiither way, you ju2t got… *takes off glasses* *puts glasses back on* Captor'd.

Kexlaey: LAAAAAAAME!

Vexen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Joe: Oh hey Sollux.

Sollux: 2up KK.

Joe: I told you not to call me that… Or to get into this fanfiction! What the heck are you doing here?! This is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction not-

Sollux: Yeah, yeah, ii know. But iit'2 better than Terezii 2howiing up and 2creamiing "SW1FT H4ND OF JUST1CE" all over the place.

Joe: Sollux. Bro. Just get out of here. Every fanfic you show up in you make your fandom just that more mainstream. Mainstreamity is bad. Bad. Now get out of here before people decide to look you up and figure out exactly what fandom you belong to.

Sollux: 2ure thiing, bro.

Vexen: LET ME GO YOU PSYCHOTIC GREY FIEND!

Sollux: ii thought ii made iit clear that you have been Captor'd. Let'2 go, criimiinal 2cum.

Joe: Well then. Everyone forget all that. Forget it now. Now.

Karmex: How'd we even get into this?

Joe: I don't know but you better forget it.

Xemsha: Forget what?

Joe: Exactly.

xxxxXxxxx

_we interrupt your program for a quick commercial break._

Announcer: luscious, creamy, delicious, salty. Winner's Brand Seasalt Icecream. The best icecream you will ever taste. Buy some today and experience the…

_GLITTER!_

Announcer: Magic.

Announcer 2: _Warning side effects of this product include stomach aches, dehydration, and developing an addiction. Withdrawal symptoms include but are not limited to, stomach aches, watering mouths, hallucinations, going insane, seeing things that aren't really there like a waiter pouring hot coffee down a man's shirt and having said man scream like a chimpanzee, and explosive tears._

Announcer: Taste the magic today.

xxxxXxxxx

Satinvix: Alright. On with the dares.

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Larxene: I've revived a few dead assassins. Have fun with them.

Assassins: …

Larxene: …

Assassins: sup.

Larxene: MUAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! TOGETHER. WE SHALL KILL ALL GOOD AND FAIR, AND AS AN ARMY, WE SHALL TAKE OVER THIS VERY UNIVERSE! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Axel: Kingdom _Hearts_ what did you just unleash.

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Axel: You're cool. Nothing bad for you.

Axel: Thanks man. You're cool too, when you're NOT TORTURING ME!

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Sam: tSK...TSK...Twilight seriously? That just gave me an idea... Live in the twilight universe through all the bbooks as Bella.

Sam: What.

Eveyrone: What.

Sam: Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat !?

Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: Mmmhm.

Sam: _(I will at last live out my fantasies… Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

_A little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me….)_

Joe: Sam. Sam. SAM!

Sam: Huh! What?

Joe: You broke out into song in your mind again.

Sam: oh. Sorry. Yeah. *ahem* so… the dare. Right.

Joe: Whatever. At least I don't have to watch you fanboy over all thi-

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Kelaxey and Joe: Watch Sam do that.

Joe: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH.

xxxxXxxxx

Edward: Bella! You can't love Jacob!

Sam: Oh shut up and kiss me, Edward.

xxxxXxxx

Joe: o_0 what… That wasn't how Twilight went at all… That was just three books of making out with a sparkly vampire.

Kexlaey: SAMMMMMMM!

Sam: What. I did the dare.

Everyone: ….

Cricket: No. I'm not even going to say anything.

Sam: Well then.

Zexion: Dude I am so jealous.

Namine: YAAAAAAAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

xxxxXxxxx

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Xams: Battle Xemnas

Xams: *kicks pile of Xemnas's remains* Oh yay I win.

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Xemnas you remain Mensa.

Mensa: X_X

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Luckycool9: Here is Mom's bio.  
New Oc: Sami Rodgers(Yes as in scooby doo)/Life(alternate form  
Eyes: Blue  
Height : six foot  
Hair: Brown hair, curly  
skin: White  
Personality: Kind and can be very deadly( Is deadly a personaility trait?)  
Weapon: An alternate form where she can kick butt and kill ( I love mom awesomeness  
Clothes: green shirt, grey jeans and purple heels  
Love: Chase hunter and she is married to him ( Drunk vegas)  
Siblings : Shaggy Rodgers.

Joe: Sweet. More characters I won't be able to remember.

Ly: I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN MENTIONED YET!

Irene: NEITHER HAVE I!

Joe: WELL YEAH, I CAN SEE THAT, LIGHTEN UP ON ME, HERE!

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Xion: Play on this trampoline.

Xion: WHEEEEEEEEE!

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Roxas: Kill yourself.

_BANG!_

R.I.P. Roxas

Arilla: Yeah, yeah, drama drama… I'm on it.

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Also I have to nominate a reade,, My brother and Scooby

Joe: Okay. Next episode.

Satinvix: Aaaaaaaand that's the last dare from those two. Next dares are from-

Xemsha- SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEE! *screams and runs, hiding behind everyone*

Ficus- You rotten little nobody! You're a liar! You said you weren't seeing him! You're a two timer!

Xemsha-Am not!

Ficus- then why did I catch you with Saix last Saturday?!

*Everyone gasps*

Xemsha- ...Cause *sniffles* Axel was cheating on me and Saix wanted to make me feel better and we got a little carried away! *bawling* He was with Namine!

*Everyone stares at Axel*

Ficus- ...DIE YOU SCUM! *battle cries and chases after him with a large fork, stabbing at him and chases him into THE ROOM*

Xemsha- *is curled up under a table crying*

Ficus- *comes out of the room* Now that thats taken care of... *stares at Xemsha* err... I'mma going to ignore her for the moment... Anyways, dares.

Satinvix: uuuuuuuuh… Okay…

Joe: Well then.

Namine: What? That? He wasn't with me at all! Axel was just rehearsing for a play with me! …But since he's in there, whatever.

**The Fuzzy Ficus: Joe: **I dare you to comfort Xemsha every step of her depression! (Cause I really don't want to deal with her... *looks and sees glittering mushrooms of purple and pink* ummm...)

Joe: *eats mushroom* bluh… Anywhoodle, Xemsha, get off your butt and stop being so depressed. Wasting your time being sad is… Well, it's a waste of time. Truuuuuuuust me bro I know you feelz.

Kexlaey: *COUGH*cheesy*COUGHCOUGHCOUGH*

Joe: Kexlaey!

Kexlaey: Sorry….

Joe: *hands Xemsha a lollipop* So just stop being sad, mmkay?

xxxxXxxxx

Vexen: *whispers in his ear* can you do that?

Vexen-*nods* It'll take a few days but yeah...

Ficus- Good. Now hop to it!

**The Fuzzy Ficus: **Joe: CAN YOU BRING VINCENT VALINTINE ON HERE?! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEEE E?! If you do I'll make it worth your while!

Joe: *SPITS OUT FAYGO* SWEET BABY JESUS! OF COURSE I CAN! *yanks out cellphone* HEY! VV! GET DAFUQ ON DA SHOW NOW!

Vincent Valentine: *kicks down door* I'm here.

Fangirls: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~!

xxxxXxxxx

**The Fuzzy Ficus: **Xams: *poke his sunburn repeatedly and then slaps him with a wet noodle*

Xams**: **What?! What was that for!

Ficus: EHEHEHEH.

**The Fuzzy Ficus: **Roxas: Go make me a salad.

Roxas: *sobs quietly* y-yeah okay… *sulks off to the kitchen*

…

Roxas: H-here's your… SALAD. *has mental breakdown*

Joe: wow… He's really a mess…

Xemsha: Mmmhm.

Ficus: Bert yer herv ter erdmert, her merks er gerd serlerd.

Sora: *comforts Roxas* Roxas… Seriously, calm down.

Roxas: I-I FEEL SO DIRTY!

Sora: …

Roxas: I-I-I FEEL… LIKE… LIKE A *&#$. A-AND I'VE GONE AROUND, #&* #&$ THE SWEET ICECREAM… ONLY TO CHEAT ON IT WITH THE SALAD…

Sora: Roxas, you can't feel… Besides, even if you are some food pimp, it doesn't make you-

Roxas: I'M A WORTHLESS NOBODY WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!

Sora: Wwwwwow.

Joe: THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYIN'!

xxxxXxxxx

**The Fuzzy Ficus:** Vincent Valintine: *whispers in his ear and he nods*  
Ficus- So you'll do that?  
Vincent- *nods and leaves*

Joe: HEY! WHERE YOU GOING!?

…

Joe: Y U NO ANSWER ME!? WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!

*gooooooooooone*

Joe: …. It keeps happening.

xxxxXxxxx

*walks out of THE ROOM riding my Komodo Dragon* Hello Everyone!

Komodo-*steps on Kairi*

ILIKETHEWORDPIE- So I got some dares for you all!

Joe: Oh joy. More hand cramps for me.

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE: **Roxas: Go to a library and talk slightly loud and when people ask you to use your inside voice scream. "THIS IS MY INSIDE VOICE!" Then say. "BUGGER!" "VOLDAMORT'S NIPPLES!" "COULDREN BUM!" "UNICORN TERDS!" and then get on the table and start singing the barbie song

Joe: … o-o that… That may be one of the weirdest dares I have ever heard in my life.

Roxas: *sniff* fine… But only because I deserve such things for being such a horrible nobody that doesn't deserve to-

Everyone: WE GET IT ALREADY!

Zexion: WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DISRUPT A LIBRARY?! LIBRARIES ARE SANCTUARIES OF LOW VOLUME AND PEACE. TO GO THERE AND DO SUCH THINGS IS LIKE DISRUPTING THE BALANCE OF EVERYTHING GOOD AND EVERYTHING THE OPPOSITE OF GOOD. IT'S WRONG. NOT ME

Luxord: oh, this is going to be hilarious.

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE**: Luxord, Xigbar, Marluxia: Start dancing out from behind bookshelves when Roxas starts singing, be the back up dancers.

Luxord: OH HEEEEEEEEECK TO THA NO. *Storms off into THE ROOM*

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE: **Riku: Be Ken and at the end of the song deck Roxas and yell "ITS OVER YOU GERMAN SEX TOY!"

Riku: Oh my godd.

Joe: Uh…. Hld on guys…

Everyone: What.

Joe: It appears to me I have some more business to attend to…

Everyone: what are you…

Joe: OH GODD I GOTTA GO! MY FANDOMS NEED ME!

Sam: wait, joe! Slow down what's going-

Joe: No time! I need to head out for a bit!

Kexlaey: Aren't I coming with you?!

Joe: No time! You're too slow!

Kexlaey: I'm faster than you!

Joe: I DON'T HAVE TimE FOR this I NEED TO GO!

/joe grabs a nearby bag and sprints out the studio.

Demyx: Where did she…

Xemsha: Oh hell no.

Xaldin: Does this mean…

Kexlaey: Yep.

Everyone: HIATUS!?

xxxxXxxxx

**I'll update soon I apologize for not finishing everyone's dares. Sorry sorry sorry sorry for the horribly late update I suck I know.  
This was written six months ago, actually, and I never did upload it. There's gonna be a major time gap from back then to now between this episode and the next.**

**Still.**

**VERY SORRY! TTmTT**


End file.
